No Hay Final Feliz ¿o si?
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Hiro siempre sintió un amor más fuerte hacia Tadashi, lo cual el mayor nunca supo, ahora luego de 2 años Hiro asiste a la universidad junto con sus amigos y hermano; pero un evento muy importante cambiara su vida para siempre: la boda de Tadashi y Honey ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Hiro perderá a Tadashi? ¿O luchara por su amor? Entra y descúbrelo. Moderno AU, Incesto, Yaoi, contendrá Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Homicidal: bueno, hola... de nuevo aqui yo con una nueva historia Hidashi**_

 _ **Título: La Boda De Mi Hermano**_

 _ **Autora: HomicidalAmyDeTakahasi**_

 _ **Pareja: Hidashi**_

 _ **Pareja secundaria: Tadoney**_

 _ **Summary: Hiro siempre sintió un amor más fuerte hacia Tadashi, lo cual el mayor nunca supo, ahora luego de 2 años Hiro asiste a la universidad junto con sus amigos y hermano; pero un evento muy importante cambiara su vida para siempre: la boda de Tadashi y Honey ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Hiro perderá a Tadashi? ¿O luchara por su amor? Entra y descúbrelo. Moderno AU, Incesto, Honey Lemon OC, Yaoi, donde Tadashi nunca murió.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece solo hago esto para satisfacer mis sueños Hidashi y para que se diviertan y quieran matar a Honey (Okno)**_

 _ **Advertencia: alguna falta de ortografía perdonen**_

 _ **Homocidal: Disfruten**_

* * *

 _Prologo_

* * *

Hiro POV.

Ahí estaba yo, contemplando como idiota a Tadashi, estábamos trabajando en el laboratorio que compartimos; él estaba de espaldas revisando documentos, carpetas, etc. Mientras que yo me mantenía "trabajando" mientras también le daba la espalda… desde hace algunos años me di cuenta de que sentía algo mucho más fuerte por mi hermano, era amor… y lo sabía… yo Hiro Hamada de 16 años enamorado de Tadashi Hamada de 22 años… era raro. Lo sé y lo admito… pero díganme… ¿Quién no ama a Tadashi? Y ese es el problema… todos… absolutamente TODOS lo aman y quieren algo con él… y yo… solo puedo sonreír y conformarme con ser su hermano menor… me doy vuelta en la silla quedando frente a mi mesa de trabajo y suelto un suspiro profundo de frustración.

"Hiro" – escuche decir a Tadashi, Dios su voz siempre me tranquiliza

"¿Qué pasa Onii-Chan?" – pregunte

"saldré un rato con Honey… así que no podré ayudarte con el experimento" –

Mi sonrisa se borra en un santiamén, Honey… Aiko Miyazaki la perfecta novia de Tadashi

"ohmm… ah claro"- digo con una sonrisa forzada – "si no te preocupes" –

"gracias pequeño" – me dice con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia mí – "eres el mejor" – dijo saliendo por la puerta

Cuando me percaté de que había salido tome un cuaderno estrellándolo contra mi cara, hasta creo que se quedó marcada. Hace dos años había ingresado al instituto tecnológico de San Fransokyo teniendo 14 años luego de haberme graduado de preparatoria a los 13. Había conocido a los amigos de Tadashi, a Fred la mascota de la escuela, a GoGo Tomago, a Wasabi-No Ginger y a la "amiga" especial de Tadashi: Honey Lemon. Varias veces mi corazón se había roto al verlos darse besos, acariciarse, darse abrazos, y jurarse amor eterno. Eso me hubiera parecido una cursilería cuando niño, pero ahora… me parecía puñales clavándose en mi corazón destrozado. Sabía que ellos llevaban de novios unos 4 años cuando mucho. Sabía que no podía odiarla, Honey era una buena persona, alegre, graciosa, inteligente, bonita, etc. Era además una amiga para mí. Y traía a Tadashi perdiendo el piso por ella. Siempre se llamaban en las noches deseándose dulces sueños. A veces Tadashi es un empalagoso de lo peor. Y yo también tenía que conformarme solo con el beso de las buenas noches dado en mi frente que desde hace dos años ya no me da, considerándome ya un hombrecito.

¿Por qué me enamore de él? ¡Hay millones de personas en San Fransokyo! Y justamente tenía que enamorarme de Tadashi… definitivamente el universo conspira en mi contra. Soy una basurita a veces… no más de dos veces me eh despertado con una incómoda erección en mis pantalones causadas por sueños indecentes con Tadashi; y más de varias veces me eh "tocado" (saben a qué me refiero) pensando en él. ¡Sé que está prohibido! ¡Es un pecado! Yo que sé…

"malditas hormonas" – dije en voz alta

"¿las hormonas le hacen malas jugadas joven Hamada? – dijo una voz femenina atrás mio era Abigail Callaghan ella era profesora sustituta ya que su padre Robert Callaghan estaba de viaje.

"hola Abigail" – salude – "tal vez solo un poco" –

"jejeje" – rio levemente – "es normal Hamada… eres solo un niño aun" –

"tengo 16" – reclame

"ok" – dijo negando con la cabeza – "no te quedes despierto hasta tarde" –

"ok mamá" – dije con sarcasmo

"oye" – se quejó Abigail saliendo del laboratorio, ella es amable conmigo, es también una buena amiga y se preocupa de más por mí

Me levante de la silla saliendo del lugar, quería distraerme un poco… no sé… tal vez ir a caminar, comer ositos de gomitas, o ir a una pelea de robots… Okno eso de ultimo no. Me encamine a la máquina expendedora, introduje la moneda, ingrese el código y cogí la bolsa de mi droga… ehhhh digo mis ositos de gomitas. Ya era muy noche tendría que regresar a casa tengo sueño…

Fin Hiro POV.

Narrador Disney POV Okno.

El pequeño Hiro salio del instituto, tendría que caminar a casa ya que alguien lo había dejado ahí… luego vería como obtener su vendetta.

Fin Narrador Disney POV.

Tadashi POV.

Me encontraba en la plaza de San Fransokyo, era de noche; las estrellas brillaban y titilaban, era una bella noche… pero algo más bello capturo mi vista, Honey Lemon, Mi Honey Lemon. Tan bella como siempre.

"Hola amor" – me saludo dándome esa radiante sonrisa

"hola hermosa" – conteste yo dándole un beso el cual ella correspondió, amaba besarla

"¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?" – me pregunto

"es… es algo muy importante princesa" – le dije dándole un sonrisa

Fin Tadashi POV.

Hiro POV.

Al fin había llegado a mi casa, el cual es en parte un café donde hay la comida más sabrosa del mundo, entre por la puerta trasera y subí las escaleras, de seguro mi tía Cass ya estaba dormida; me quite mi ropa de diario y me arroje a mi cama, pero antes observe la cama de mi hermano, estaba vacía, ni siquiera Mochi la usaba. Di un suspiro enorme y me tape con mis sabanas. Era doloroso ver y oír a la persona que amas profesarle amor incondicional a otra persona que no eres tú…

A la mañana siguiente.

"¡Hiro levántate!" – escuché gritar a Tía Cass muy eufórica

Me levante sin muchos ánimos bajando las escaleras. ¿Qué cojones pasaba? Baje los escalones uno a uno a lo que el tiempo me daba, hasta que llegué al final.

"buenos días" – salude frotándome los ojos – "¿Qué pasa?" – pregunte

Ahí estaba tía Cass abrazando a Tadashi y felicitándolo por algo, ¿Qué pasaba? Ahí estaba incluso Honey Lemon ¿Qué hacía tan temprano aquí?

"Hiro" – dijo Tía Cass

"¿no me felicitas hermanito?" – pregunto Tadashi sonriendo

"¿Por qué?" – pregunte

"Hiro" – hablo Honey sonriéndome – "o mejor dicho 'cuñado' "– dijo sonriendo

"¿Cuñado?" – pregunte

"ay Hiro" – dijo tía Cass – "tu hermano nos tiene una gran noticia" – exclamo

"¿Qué?" – pregunte

"Hiro" – hablo Tadashi – "hermanito ¡Honey y yo nos vamos a casar!" – exclamo

"¿Qué?" – pregunte

¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡El amor de mi vida no se puede casar! ¡Si esto es una broma no es graciosa! Sentí mis ojos picar, pero me contuve a soltar una lagrima… tenía que ser fuerte… por Tadashi…

"¿no nos felicitas?" – pregunto feliz Honey

"¿Qué?... ohm ah… claro… f-felicidades" – tartamudee

"¡los demás chicos deben saberlo!" – exclamo Honey mientras los otros dos asentían

Sin que nadie lo notara subí a mi alcoba, sentándome en la cama, apreté los dientes, mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar. Suspire… Tadashi… mi amor… mi todo… ¿Por qué no me amas a mí? Sollocé.

Fin del prólogo.

* * *

 _ **Homicidal: lo sé… lo sé… demasiado corto… pero así fluye la historia… pobre Hiro siempre sufriendo por Tadashi y el nada que ver. en fin sobre las actualizaciones desde ya digo que NO serán constantes el año termina y tengo que pasar bien las materias... en fin nos vemos luego**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney, Marvel, Disney/Marvel y sus respectivos creadores solo la historia y los OC's son de mi propiedad._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

Hiro POV.

Yo seguía ahí con la mirada perdida acostado en mi cama; escuchaba como mi tía Cass les platicaba maravillada de la vida a Honey y a Tadashi, sentía un vacío en mi estómago, mi pecho dolía… y una herida en mi corazón yacía ahí. Había dejado de llorar pero eso no significaba que me sentía distinto… se suponía que solo seriamos Tadashi y Yo… nada más… pero… sabía que no podía ser así… mi hermano no sentía lo mismo que yo por él… mi celular empezó a sonar, lo cogí y tome la llamada.

\- Hiro Hamada – dije con voz ahogada por las almohadas que abrazaba

\- ¿Hiro? – dijo una voz femenina con acento argentino - ¿estás bien? –

\- Lo estoy… - dije sin muchos ánimos

\- quisiera estar allá – dijo ella

\- yo también quisiera que estuvieras aquí… - dije

\- ¿Qué Tenés Hiro…? –

\- Se casa – dije sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto ella

\- Tadashi – dije

\- ¿una boda? ¡qué lindo! – exclamo ella

\- ¡Lapis! – exclame en voz baja

\- Lo siento… - dijo ella

Emiliana Acosta, una chica que conocí hace tres años por medio de las redes sociales… es prácticamente mi mejor mi mejor amiga… pero ella está en América Latina y yo en Asia, es muy divertida cuando llegas a conocerla… a veces le digo Emily pero ama el apodo de Lapis.

\- Siento que tu hermano se case – dijo ella – me imagino como estas –

\- ¿Por qué me enamore de él? – pregunte

\- Así es la vida Hiro… el corazón no se manda… -

\- Lo sé… pero hay tantas personas en San Fransokyo y… ¿justamente tuvo que ser él? –

\- No es tan malo… yo me enamore de mi primo –

\- ¿Cómo que no es tan malo? Es mi hermano… -

\- Hiro sabés que no soy homofóbica… y eso lo veo con la mayor normalidad del mundo… Dios… que bicho raro soy – se dijo así misma - ¿querés que me valla en un vuelo para tu casa? –

\- No – dije yo – no quiero causarte problemas – dije

\- Está bien – dijo

La puerta se empezaba a abrir… y logre visualizar una sombra.

\- Me tengo que ir Lapis – dije

\- Está bien… adiós Hiro –

\- Adiós – me despedí

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Tadashi, quien cargaba la misma sonrisa de la mañana, me limpie los ojos rápidamente asegurándome de no dejar marcas de lágrimas.

\- Eh Hiro – dijo Tadashi sonriéndome - ¿Qué tienes? –

\- N-nada – balbucee arropándome bien con las mantas

\- Bien… - dijo sonriendo

\- Tadashi… - logre hablar

\- ¿sí? – pregunto

\- ¿c-cuando… cuando es la b-boda? – tartamudee

Puede observar como una radiante sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Se denotaba la felicidad que le provocaba.

\- Jeje… dentro de dos meses – dijo sonriendo abiertamente - ¿no estás feliz por mí? –

\- "estaría feliz si te casaras conmigo" – pensé – s-si – mentí

\- Gracias – sonrió – no puedo esperar para que Honey sea la señora de Hamada – dijo con aire soñador

\- "qué asco" – pensé – Jhm me imagino – sonreí forzadamente

\- Bien… levántate… tía Cass quiere comenzar a hacer los preparativos… además… no quieres llegar tarde al instituto –

Lo vi desaparecer por la puerta… yo me hundí más en el colchón aferrando las mantas… mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, y las lágrimas se desbordaron, ¿Por qué no puedo darle esa felicidad a Tadashi? En el mundo no habría nadie más que lo amara como yo… él me amaba y lo tenía claro… pero… no de la misma forma… eso me dolía… yo siempre lo eh admirado, siendo para mí un héroe, confidente, amigo, casi un padre… estando ahí para mi desde que recuerdo… pero… todos sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano sucedería… no siempre la familia esta junta… y Tadashi y yo no estaríamos juntos por siempre; él algún día encontraría a esa persona especial que lo amara, y juntos formarían una familia, tendría hijos, nietos, etc. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas…

Tenía que asumirlo… ya no sería lo mismo… ya no lo escucharía por las mañanas levantarse para ir a la universidad junto conmigo, ya no escucharía su voz hablarme con tanta dulzura y paciencia, ya no vería esa bella sonrisa que yo creía solo para mí, ya no vería sus ojos verme con ternura, ya no podría escabullirme por sus sabanas en la noche cuando pequeño mintiendo que tenía ´feas pesadillas´ y refugiarme en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y con un beso en la frente hacia mi temor marcharse… pero ahora… la peor de mis pesadillas se hacía realidad… alguien alejaría a MI Tadashi de mi lado. La vida era una mierda.

…

Eran las 4 de la tarde… estaba aburrido de estar en mi laboratorio, nada interesante; solo alumnos por ahí… maestros por allá. Lo usual… no quería salir además, Honey había juntado a nuestros amigos para decir la ´gran noticia´ del mundo, ´patrañas´ pensé… quería gritar y decirle en la cara a Tadashi lo que opinaba y sentía sobre su boda. Pero no podía ni debía hacerlo; en qué momento de mi vida llegue a este punto. Da igual… ¡quiero salir! Pero no tampoco quiero encontrarme con Honey o Tadashi, no quiero verlos darse abrazos y besos diciendo que no aguantan más para casarse y cosas más cursis, sobre su futuro, familia, etc. Me voltee a mi monitor para distraerme un rato, tal vez hablara con Lapis o buscaría cualquier cosa en internet.

Y así fue, platique un poco con Lapis y busque cualquier cosa en internet, historias, imágenes, mi tarea retrasada, unas cosas llamadas ´Fanfics´ sean lo que sean, incluso unas Creepypastas, había una demasiado rara, ¿Qué demonios se había fumado el escritor para escribir eso? Bueno en este caso escritora, no era nada más que una niñata de 14 años – estaba loca – a mi parecer (?) pero quien soy yo para criticar… escuche como la puerta del laboratorio se abría dando paso a Tadashi.

\- Hola Hiro – sonrió

\- Hola – sonríe forzadamente

\- No me digas que hablabas con tu novia – se burlo

\- N-no es mi novia – me defendí

\- Si aja claro – dijo – vamos, ¿Cuándo la conoceré? –

\- N-no se – dije – quizá nunca –

\- Awww, te da pena que conozca a tu NOVIA – se burlo

\- C-cállate, ella no es mi novia –

\- Sigo sin creerte – dijo sonriendo – vamos Hiro, tienes 16 no creo que no estés interesado en nadie… y de seguro te gusta alguien –

\- N-no c-claro que n-no – dije sonrojado

\- Está bien bebé – dijo alborotando mi cabello para luego regresar a la puerta – y sal un rato ¿quieres? Deja de leer Fanfics, terminaras siendo fujoshi – se burlo

\- ¡no leo Fanfics! – exclame

Escuche como su risa resonaba en el pasillo, bufe enojado regresando a mi monitor para apagarlo.

\- Tal vez algún día descubra que paso con la chica en esta historia – dije cerrando la ventana del Fanfic/Creepypasta

Fin Hiro POV

Narrador Disney POV

Hiro cerró las ventanas abiertas y cerro el computador, se dirigió a la puerta aspirando profundo para luego exhalar – al parecer se llenaba de valor para salir (?) – tal vez este día todos estarían hablando sobre el ´gran´ evento.

Fin Narrador Disney POV

Tadashi POV.

Había salido riendo del laboratorio que compartía con Hiro, ese pequeño siempre metido en su mundo, sonreí por mis adentros al pensar en cómo sería todo cuando los preparativos estuvieran listos y tendríamos que obligar a Hiro a peinarse esa mata de pelo y ponerse el traje de ´pingüino´ como decía él. Suspire apoyando mi espalda en una pared, dentro de poco yo viviría en una casa propia junto con mi hermosa esposa y… y… y quizá ya no podría ver a mi familia tan seguido… tal vez no pensé en eso… no quería dejar a mi familia sola, bueno no estarían solos- solos, siempre me tendrían con ellos e incluso la familia crecería más ¿no es cierto? Pero ya no podría molestar a mi hermanito a diario, ni verlo, ni hablar con él más seguido, ni poder abrazarlo para molestarlo, ni burlarme sin querer de él… extrañaría eso, estaba muy seguro.

\- Tadashi – escuche decir a alguien

Me voltee encontrándome con Honey, era afortunado de seguro.

\- Hola – sonreí

\- Hola bebé – sonrió besándome la mejilla mientras yo posaba mis manos en su cintura – estoy tan emocionada – sonrió

\- Me imagino… - sonreí – yo igual princesa –

\- Al fin seré la dichosa señora DE Hamada – sonrió

Yo sonreí abrazándola mientras ella correspondía mi abrazo, escuche como ella me susurraba al oído un tenue ´te amo´ ya quería que fuera mi esposa.

Fin Tadashi POV.

Unos dos meses después…

Cassandra Hamada corría de aquí para haya como loca mientras que un hombre muy apuesto la veía mientras sonreía.

\- Cass tranquila – dijo el tipo

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – dijo Cass - ¡es la boda de mi sobrino! –

\- Lo sé, lo sé… estoy feliz por él – dijo sonriendo con sentida sinceridad

\- *suspira* gracias Akihiko – dijo

Akihiko Ichijou, el ´pretendiente´ de Cass, un gran amigo de ella y secreto enamorado declarado hace un año. Se sentía afortunado de que Cass le haiga correspondido a sus sentimientos.

\- Pero ¿Dónde está el novio? –

\- Bajando – dijo Tadashi bajando las escaleras

\- Oh, por dios Tadashi – dijo Cass

Tadashi enserio se veía más guapo que de costumbre, su cabello negro asentado como siempre con un elegante traje negro. Mientras que Cass portaba un vestido largo de cola sin tirantes de color Aqua muy hermoso con un estilo de velo (creo) que dejaba caer en sus brazos estaba muy hermosa. Mientras que Akihiko portaba un elegante traje verde oscuro muy elegante su cabello castaño asentado muy bien peinado.

\- *solloza* -

\- ¿estás bien tía? – pregunto con preocupación Tadashi

\- S-si estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – solo… estoy tan feliz por ti mi cielo… no puedo creer que aquel niño de tan solo 10 años se haya convertido en un muchacho tan guapo –

\- Ay tía – dijo Tadashi sonrojado

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti – dijo abrazando a su sobrino y este le correspondió – creciste muy rápido –

\- Lo sé tía… - dijo Tadashi

\- Ay, pero… no quiero llorar ¿eh? No quiero que se me corra el maquillaje y termine con ojos de mapache –

Tadashi solo rio, su tía jamás cambiaria esa actitud dulce aunque un poco bipolar.

\- Pero – dijo Akihiko - ¿Dónde está Hiro – San? –

\- Arriba… creo – dijo Tadashi

\- Iré por él – dijo Cass

…

Hiro estaba en su cuarto, ya vestido claro… - muy elegante por cierto - toda la noche había llorado por su amor no correspondido, sintiéndose solo sin nadie a su lado… SU Tadashi se iba a casar, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y si lo hacía de seguro todos lo odiaran y blah, blah, blah, etc. En sus manos sostenía una carta la cual le había dado un día en la universidad la cual el mismo solicito.

Flash back…

Se encontraba sentado en una silla en la dirección del director de la escuela; se sentía nervioso… escucho como la puerta se abría dando paso al director.

\- Hamada – San – dijo el director

\- ¿S-si señor? – pregunto

\- ¿está seguro de esto? – dijo

\- S-si… muy seguro –

\- *suspira* está bien… tenga en cuenta de que todos extrañaremos mucho su presencia aquí –

\- Lo sé señor y yo extrañare mucho este lugar – sonrió forzadamente

\- Todos los tramites están listos solo tendrá que llenar unas planillas y documentos y veremos cuando podrá ser la transferencia –

\- Gracias – dijo Hiro

El director asintió, mientras Hiro se marchaba de la dirección. Y habían pasado los días y al fin le entregaron esa carta que le permitiría su transferencia a otra universidad y seguramente en otro país.

Flash back End.

Suspiro con pesadez, nadie sabía esto… mucho menos Tadashi y su tía… como los extrañaría, pero tal vez se llevaría a Baymax… si ¿Por qué no? No, no mejor no… Baymax le traería muchos recuerdos de su amor imposible. La puerta de su cuarto de abrió dando paso a Cass.

\- Hola mi cielo – saludo tía Cass

\- Hola tía – sonrió forzadamente Hiro

\- ¿emocionado? – pregunto

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

\- Por la boda de tu hermano, hijo – dijo Cass - *suspira* aún recuerdo cuando eran niños y se la pasaban juntos de aquí para allá – sonrió Cass

\- L-lo s-sé tía – dijo Hiro

\- Pero bien… ahm… baja tendremos que irnos pronto –

\- Ya voy – dijo guardando la carta en su saco

…

Al bajar se encontró con su tía, Akihiko y Tadashi, este último en verdad se había esmerado para estar más guapo que nunca, Hiro casi estaba en shock si no fuera porque Akihiko que avisaba que tenían un pequeño retraso en la hora. Todos salieron encaminándose hasta el auto de Akihiko.

…

\- Valla Hiro – rio Tadashi – te peinaste –

\- Corrección – dijo Cass – lo OBLIGUE a peinarse –

Los mayores rieron al ver el rostro de Hiro completamente sonrojado seguramente de vergüenza.

\- Etto… - dijo Hiro – espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a alguien –

\- Para nada – dijo Tadashi

\- ¿Quién es Hiro? – preguntaron Akihiko y Cass

\- Su NOVIA – interrumpió Tadashi

\- ¡No es mi novia! – exclamo Hiro – es… solo una amiga –

\- Ah ya veo – dijo Cass sonriendo pícaramente

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Akihiko

\- Lap… Emiliana – dijo Hiro

\- ¡ya quiero conocer a tu novia! – exclamo Cass

\- ¡Tía! – renegó Hiro

…

Honey POV.

\- Honey – dijo GoGo llegando a mi lado

\- Oh, hola GoGo – sonreí

\- ¿debo usar esto? – pregunto

\- Si… eres mi dama de honor junto con Abigail… -

\- Pero… ¡¿vestidos combinados?! – exclamo indignada

\- Te ves bien GoGo – sonrió Abigail

Ambas llevaban un vestido amarillo que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, de manga corta adornado con encaje blanco, un pañuelo de seda rosa/fucsia adorando el cuello, sus cabellos perfectamente planchados – incluso le habíamos puesto extensiones a GoGo – haciendo que su cabello llegara hasta su cintura, con algunas trenzas cruzadas con unos listones sosteniéndolo todo. Unas botas negras de cuello largo arriba de la rodilla, ambas estaban hermosas.

\- Me veo ridícula –dijo entre dientes

\- No es para tanto – dije

\- Luego me vengare – amenazo – pero… lo importante es… que la novia se vea hermosa –

\- ¡completamente cierto! – exclamo Abigail

Yo me sonroje, pero debía admitirlo en el lugar donde me llevaron GoGo, Abigail y Cass me dejaron perfecta, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de cola muy larga, manga larga de encaje blanco, un collar blanco en mi cuello, mi cabello rubio ondulado adornado con pequeños copos blancos, un velo largo sujeto con una diadema blanca adornada con pequeños brillantes, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón muy hermosas; no espero más para que mi Tadashi me vea.

\- Pero bueno – dijo Abigail – debemos darnos prisa Wasabi y Fred esperan afuera –

\- ¿Fred se encargó de la limusina verdad? – pregunto GoGo

Al salir nos encontramos con Wasabi y Fred muy bien arreglados y elegantes, Fred se había esmerado, pero claro era la boda de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡les dije que lo haría! – exclamo Fred – miladis la limusina aguarda – dijo con acento ´francés´

Abigail y yo reímos por lo bajo mientras que GoGo negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué esperan? – dijo Wasabi – de seguro que el novio ya está allá y se muere por la novia-

\- Claro – dije yo

Nos subimos a la limusina de Fred, - de seguro la consiguió con su padre – y nos encaminamos hasta donde se realizaría la boda. Dentro de pocos minutos seré la señora de Hamada y nada ni nadie no la va a impedir.

Fin Honey POV.

Narrador Disney POV.

Mientras tanto, la familia Hamada – y Akihiko – habían llegado temprano a la iglesia, donde estaban algunos maestros, compañeros, amigos, conocidos, etc. De los novios. Tadashi bajo sonriendo seguido por Akihiko que ayudaba a bajar a Cass. Hiro fue el último, el pelinegro miro hacia todos lados esperando ver aquella persona que al menos le daría ánimos y fuerzas de estar en la boda.

\- ¿aún no viene tu novia? – pregunto Cass

\- Que no es mi novia – dijo Hiro – creo que no – suspiró

\- Tranquilo bebé – rio Tadashi – de seguro que viene en camino –

Mucha gente empezó a llegar a felicitar a Tadashi por su boda, cosa que a Hiro le parecía miles de punzadas en su corazón roto…

\- ¡Hiro! – escucho gritar a alguien

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una chica castaña de ojos azules, con un vestido hermoso color jade, al igual que sus tacones, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron esos mechones de color casi – Lapislázuli – en su cabello liso.

\- ¿Emily? – pregunto Hiro

\- ¡Sí! al fin te conozco – dijo sonriendo – bueno, en persona y no digitalmente (?) – dijo ella con su acento

\- Me alegra en verdad que estés aquí –

\- Claro, sino quien iba a detenerte para que no te arrojaras de un puente – bromeo

\- Ja-ja-ja que graciosa – dijo Hiro sarcásticamente

\- Jejeje. ¡ellos son tu familia! – exclamo tomándolo de la mano para correr hasta donde estaban los demás

\- Uh hola – dijo Cass

\- Hola Uds. Debe ser "la tía Cass" – dijo Emily

\- Si, así es… ¿Quién eres? –

\- Soy Emiliana – dijo sonriente

\- ¡oh tú eres la novia de Hiro! – exclamo Cass

\- Jejeje no soy su novia – dijo volteando a ver el avergonzado rostro de Hiro – somos solo amigos… -

\- ¿ella es Emiliana? – dijo Akihiko

\- Si ¡hola! – saludo ella

\- Tía Cass, Akihiko – san – dijo Hiro – ella es Emiliana Acosta –

\- Mucho gusto – dijo ella

\- Igualmente linda – sonrieron Akihiko y Cass

Hiro estaba un poco rojo de vergüenza, puesto a que esos dos seguían diciendo cosas como: sobrina, nuerita, y otras cosas más. Pero bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor se dirigía a ellos.

\- Así que… - dijo Tadashi – tu eres la novia de mi hermano –

\- Y tú eres el hermano de mi AMIGO – dijo ella

\- Jajaja, así es… mucho gusto en conocerte Lapis –

\- ¡le dijiste mi apodo! – sonrió feliz Lapis

\- S-si – dijo Hiro

Tadashi sonrió estrechando la mano de Lapis. Pero un grito los saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡ya llego la novia! – exclamaron

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Tadashi, al ver como la limusina negra con detalles de boda. Hiro palideció mientras apretaba la mano de Lapis, la castaña noto el nerviosismo en el pelinegro.

Lapis POV.

¡Kyyyyaaaa! La novia viene, al fin la conoceré, pero volteo a ver a Hiro, esta pálido y se nota nervioso, pobre chico; enamorado de la única persona que JAMÁS le corresponderá.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunte con mi acento

\- S-si – dijo cortamente – lo estoy –

Yo no le creí mucho, se denotaba que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, el amor duele, y más cuando no es correspondido.

\- Chicos, hay que entrar – dijo la señora ¿señorita? Cass

Los dos la seguimos mientras que el hermano de Hiro entraba a la iglesia, él tenía que estar en el altar esperando a su novia, y ahora que la veo es muy bonita.

Fin Lapis POV.

Honey POV.

Suspire mientras sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago; había visto como Tadashi entraba a la iglesia – él debe esperarme adentro – se veía muy guapo con ese traje se le veía bien, pero esa ropa se verá mejor tirada en el piso de nuestro cuarto en la luna de miel (Honey Lemon pervert alert!) tal vez es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso ¿verdad? También logre ver como Hiro entraba seguido por una chica – que no sobrepasaba los 15 años – ¡¿sería su novia con la cual chatea todo el tiempo?! Creo que sí, ay Hiro está creciendo. Pero en fin, GoGo y Abigail entraron por otra parte al igual que Fred y Wasabi y observe como Akihiko salía para entregarme en el altar.

\- Estas muy bella Honey – sonrió

\- Gracias Akihiko – San – sonreí

\- Ahora… hay que comenzar – me dijo

Fin Honey POV.

Narrador Disney POV.

Akihiko le ofreció su brazo a Honey, y esta lo tomo; comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del lugar. Al fin estaban en la puerta. Hiro se sentía nervioso y roto, él sería quien llevaría los anillos a los novios. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no se sentía con el valor suficiente de mirar a Tadashi a la cara para ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

Unos muchos minutos después…

\- Los anillos por favor – dijo el sacerdote

Hiro sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él; apretó fuerte el cojincito con los anillos dirigiéndose al altar donde Tadashi le sonreía al igual que Honey se acercó ofreciendo los anillos, Tadashi los cogió y puso uno en un dedo de la rubia, esta sonrió y cogió el otro anillo colocándolo en el dedo de Tadashi, Hiro sintió como su corazón terminaba de desmoronarse y se apartó de ahí.

\- Puedes besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote

Tadashi sonrió tomando el rostro de Honey en sus manos juntando sus labios sellándose en un beso, los brazos de Honey se pasaron por el cuello de ya esposo acercándolo más a ella. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, Cass intentaba contener sus lágrimas de alegría sintiendo como Akihiko la abrazaba, y por más sorprendente que se escuche hasta GoGo estaba llorando de alegría por sus amigos, Fred se echó a llorar sonándose en la corbata de Wasabi el cual salio corriendo para quitársela. Lapis sonreía hasta que vio a Hiro, con la miraba baja y unas pequeñas lagrimas anegándose en sus ojos.

\- Tenés que controlarte Hiro – susurro Lapis

\- L-lo sé… - dijo Hiro limpiándose las lágrimas – debo ser fuerte… por Tadashi –

\- Ese es mi amigo – sonrió Lapis

…

El festejo se celebró, los esposos estaban más que felices, misteriosamente Cass y Akihiko habían desaparecido (¬u¬) Fred se ligaba algunas invitadas, GoGo luchaba por quitarse de encima a un pretendiente que había aparecido por ahí, solo Hiro se mantenía sentado al lado de Lapis.

\- Y… - dijo Lapis – ¿se lo vas a decir? –

\- ¿decirle que? – pregunto Hiro

\- Lo de la carta – dijo Lapis

\- Oh… ahm… eso – dijo Hiro

\- Si "eso" – dijo Lapis – sabias que tarde o temprano debías decirles a todos que te vas a estudiar a otro país y por eso estoy yo aquí – dijo Lapis

\- Cierto – dijo Hiro – tú serás "mi guía" en la nueva universidad –

\- Exacto – dijo Lapis – ahora levántate, ve y decile a Tadashi -

\- Se dice "dile" – corrigió Hiro

\- En mi país no chamaco, ahora vete – dijo Lapis empujando a Hiro

\- Pero… - renegó Hiro

\- Anda ¡que perderemos el vuelo! – exclamo

…

Hiro sentía sus piernas fallar, pero debía llegar donde Tadashi, estaba tan cerca solo unos cuantos pasos más…

\- Hiro – sonrió Tadashi al ver a su hermano

\- ¿Hiro? – pregunto Honey - ¡Hiro ven acá! – exclamo sonriente

El pelinegro trago grueso acercándose hacia su hermano y ¿cuñada? Si cuñada…

Fin Narrador Disney POV.

Hiro POV.

Me acerque a ellos con un nudo en la garganta, tenía que decirles sobre esa carta de aceptación en la universidad de Francia y que Lapis seria quien me llevaría ahí, sentí como Honey me abrazaba y no me quedo de otra que corresponder el abrazo.

\- Bien – suspire – debo… debo decirles algo – dije

\- Claro hermano ¿dinos? – dijo Tadashi sonriendo

\- Yo… yo… *suspira* me metí en un programa de cambios del instituto y me aceptaron en la universidad tecnológica de Francia y debo irme ahora mismo – dije rápidamente que casi ni yo me entendí

Ambos parecían confusos – más Honey – pero Tadashi se mantenía serio y su sonrisa se borró, de la nada apareció Tía Cass y Akihiko tomados de la mano - ¡¿Qué acaso todos encuentran la felicidad menos yo?! – bueno dejando eso de lado, tía Cass nos miraba confusa al no entender que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar Akihiko

\- Hiro explícate mejor – pidió seriamente mi hermano

\- Veras… yo – tartamudee - *suspira* me metí en un programa de cambios del instituto y me aceptaron en una universidad tecnológica de la misma facultad en París Francia – explique mejor – Emiliana y yo somos dos de los que tomamos ese programa y debemos irnos ahora… -

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada joder?! – exclamo tía Cass, era raro oírle gritar malas palabras

\- Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con todos los preparativos de la boda… y no quise darles más percances –

\- Hiro… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Se supone que somos hermanos, amigos – dijo Tadashi seriamente

\- "amigos, amigos claro… y yo muriéndome por ti" – pensé con sarcasmo – perdón, ya deje mi maleta en el café solo debo ir a recogerla y Lapis y yo tomaremos un vuelo hasta Francia –

Fin Hiro POV.

Tadashi POV.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¡¿Se va de la facultad y se va a FRANCIA?! ¡¿FRANCIA?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Se supone que nos contamos todo, se supone que dejamos de guardarnos secretos desde que lo convencí de entrar a la universidad aquí en San Fransokyo, no me imagino a mi hermanito bebé en otro país lejos de su familia y amigos… y de mi… ¡de mí! ¡Su hermano mayor! Lo he cuidado desde que tenía 3 años – bueno con ayuda de tía Cass claro – pero ¿creció tan rápido? recuerdo cuando tenía apenas 6 años y jugábamos en ese "auto volador" que construí – y resulto ser una chafa porque se desarmo y caímos en un lago – y ahora tiene 16 y se va del país para estudiar en otro país junto con su amiga del chat – la que apenas conozco ¡¿Cómo sé que lo va a cuidar bien?! – pero… debía darle apoyo, después de todo él siempre ha querido ir más allá de su zona de confort y llegar a nuevos territorios sin límites algunos, debo apoyarlo como el hermano/padre/madre que soy. Pero… me sigue asustando la idea de que deba irse y dejar a los que lo amamos aquí.

\- ¡¿y piensas que te dejare ir?! – exclamo tía Cass - ¡no dejare que mi bebé valla a otro país! ¡él solo! ¡sin ningún rostro conocido! – exclamo

\- Tranquila tía Cass – dijo Honey sonriendo – de seguro que Emilia… -

\- Emiliana – corrigió Hiro

\- Emiliana… lo cuidara bien y todo saldrá bien – dijo Honey

\- Pero – dijo tía Cass - ¡Es mi bebé! – dijo haciendo puchero abrazando fuertemente a Hiro

\- ¡tía! – renegó Hiro removiéndose entre los brazos de nuestra "madre"

\- Hiro – dijo Tía Cass acariciando el cabello de Hiro – creciste rápido, y no me di cuenta – suspiró

\- Tranquila tía – dijo Hiro – podre comunicarme por el móvil o por el chat, puedo mandarte esos chocolates que tanto te gusta –

\- Me convenciste con los chocolates – dijo tía Cass

\- Hiro – llame yo, el me volteo a ver con sus ojos chocolate parecidos a los míos – tienes todo mi apoyo hermanito –

\- G-gracias Onii-chan – sonrió

\- Hiro – oímos decir a Lapis quien apuntaba a su reloj, parecía impaciente

\- *suspira* ya debemos irnos – dijo cabizbajo

…

Ahí nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto después de haber dado por terminado el festejo de la boda – a algunos les pareció algo repentino y creo que a Honey no le gusto eso – pero en fin. Fred abrazaba a mi hermano llorando tipo anime – con lágrimas como cascadas –

\- Te extrañaremos mucho pequeño nerd – exclamo Fred

\- Y-yo también F-Fred – sonrió Hiro

\- Ten cuidado Hiro – aconsejo Abigail – si tienes problemas solo llamame y estaré volando en menos de un segundo hacia Francia – sonrió

\- Gracias "Onee-San" – dijo Hiro

\- Cuídate pequeño – dijo Wasabi desordenando su cabello

\- Lo hare Wasabi – Senpai – sonrió

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia GoGo quien mascaba su chicle mirando hacia otro lado. Al parecer sintió nuestras miradas y se volteó hacia Hiro.

\- Cuídate mocoso – dijo GoGo abrazándolo

\- Lo hare GoGo – sonrió Hiro

Ambos se separaron, tía Cass de nuevo lo abrazo con fuerza dejándolo sin aire en sus pulmones hasta Akihiko se despidió de él sino antes Hiro lo amenazara sobre que si no hacia feliz a Tía Cass se las vería con Mega-Bot.

\- Es tan conmovedor – suspiro Lapis – pero se nos hace tarde –

\- Cierto – dijo Hiro

\- Hiro –dijo Honey – cuídate mucho cuñadito, te extrañaremos mucho, recuerda regresar para el nacimiento de tus sobrinos – sonrió

\- ¿eh? – dijo Hiro confuso

\- Jeje, Honey – dije yo sonrojado – es muy pronto para eso… -

\- Ay Tadashi, nunca es pronto para tener hijos… además así Hiro no te hará tanta falta –

\- Eh… yo – tartamudee

\- Debo irme – dijo Hiro secamente

Empezó a caminar al lado de Lapis pero lo detuve por el brazo y lo abrace fuertemente como si nunca antes lo hubiera abrazado, él correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, mientras se aferraba a mi chaqueta, al parecer no quería irse, y yo tampoco quería que se fuera ¡Era mi bebé! Pero debo dejar de ser tan sobreprotector; ahora tendré una familia propia junto con la mujer que amo ¿no?

\- *suspira* adiós Onii-Chan – dijo con la mirada baja

\- Adiós bebé – dije yo besando su frente – te extrañare hermanito – suspire

Él se separó rápidamente de mí y solo agito la mano para despedirse de todos nosotros, pero si no antes correr hasta Baymax y abrazarlo (Autora: ¡lo estoy poniendo de última hora dios!

\- Hiro – dijo Baymax – quiero ir contigo –

\- *snif* n-no Baymax… quédate… d-de seguro que mi hermano te necesitara aquí –

\- Pero… - dijo Baymax

Hiro lo interrumpió abrazándolo con fuerza, parecía como si no se volverían a ver… eso me preocupo.

\- Adiós Baymax – susurro Hiro

\- Adiós Hiro, has sido un niño muy bueno… toma una paleta – dijo sacando el caramelo rojo

Hiro sonrió tomando el dulce y corrió otra vez al lado de Lapis, esta vez sí se estaban yendo, ambos agitaron sus manos despidiéndose hasta llegar a la puerta que los llevaría a su avión.

\- ¡ADIOS! – exclámanos todos al acorde

La cabellera azabache de Hiro se perdió entre la gente, al igual que el cabello – cabello extraño – de Lapis.

\- Adiós hermanito – susurre para mi

Fin Tadashi POV.

Hiro POV.

Lapis y yo entregamos los boletos y nos dirigimos hacia el avión, ya dentro de este, nos sentamos en los asientos, yo miraba afuera de las ventanas contemplando por última vez a San Fransokyo. Mire con dificultad hacia dentro del aeropuerto observando como mis amigos y familia aun agitaban sus manos despidiéndose de mí. Honey se acercó a Tadashi haciendo que este apartara la vista del avión, para platicarle algo y luego besarlo. Sentí algo húmedo tibio resbalar; eran lágrimas, solo sentí mi corazón terminar de desquebrajarse y los trozos romperse también, y una herida en mi pecho que creía cerrada se abría nuevamente comenzando a sangrar tristeza y dolor.

\- Hiro – San – dijo Lapis

\- ¿q-que pasa? – dije tratando de disimular mi voz rota sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta

\- ¿te sentís bien? – pregunto

\- S-si – mentí

\- Sos el peor mentiroso que he visto – dijo ella – yo sé lo que te pasa, y enserio lo siento Hiro… -

\- L-lo s- se… mi vida… mi vida es una mierda… -

\- No… no lo es… sé que tal vez no podrás olvidas a Tadashi, pero debes ser fuerte… por él –

\- Si – dije yo – si él es feliz… yo lo seré… aunque no sea yo el responsable de su felicidad-

"pasajeros con destino a Francia" escuchamos decir a la azafata, yo cerré mis ojos mientras me colocaba mis audífonos para hundirme en las palabras de la canción.

 _"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love, we're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me. And I'll be your safety_

 _You´ll be my lady"_

Cerré mis ojos pensando en las palabras de aquel británico. Mis ojos se humedecieron y caí en un profundo sueño, con una última cosa en mi mente: "Tadashi, te perdí, sin ni siquiera tenerte"

 _Fin del capítulo 1._

* * *

 _ **Homi: pobre Hiro, ¿qué harás ahora? Bueno yo tenía dos opciones: subir el capítulo o cortarme las venas con gomitas (creo que escogí la correcta).**_

 _ **fichas:**_

 _ **nombre: Emiliana Acosta (Lapis)**_

 _ **edad: 15 años**_

 _ **estatura: la misma que Hiro (?)**_

 _ **apariencia: es castaña lacia mas abajo de la cintura, ojos azules, piel pálida, mechones de cabello azules, su cabello siempre lo lleva en trenza**_

 _ **personalidad: es una chica súper creativa, inteligente (prodigio igual a Hiro) hiperactiva, positiva, enojona, kawaii okno, leal, siempre esta ahí cuando un amigo la necesita, es de Argentina pero en el siguiente capitulo vivirá en Francia, es hija única por lo cual ve a Hiro como un hermano mayor/menor. tiene un gato llamado Ninoko. y es fujoshi a morir y trata de convertir en Fundashsi o Fujoshi a sus amigos y odia las faldas y vestidos**_

 _ **pasatiempo: leer mangas, shippear gente en su cabeza ¡leer mangas shaoi!**_

 _ **fichas:**_

 ** _nombre: Akihiko_ _Ichijou_**

 ** _edad: 39 años_**

 ** _estatura: mas alto que Cass (?)_**

 ** _apariencia: es peli gris plateado lacio, ojos azules casi violetas, piel bronceada, su cabello siempre lo lleva acentado y usa lentes de pasta delgada._**

 ** _personalidad: es un hombre súper positivo, un buen guía, buen ejemplo, es un gran escucha, siempre amable y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a veces puede llegar a ser enojón, y a pesar de ser siempre calmado puede llegar a tener un gran sentido del humor y llegar a ser inmaduro. esta completamente enamorado de Cass, por lo que en el proceso del fic pueda que llegue a casarse con Cass :D._**

 ** _pasatiempo: leer libros de cualquier categoría, comer, leer, y comer okno es un gran y respetado chef de San Fransokyo_**

 ** _siéntase libres de dejarme sus opiniones._**

 ** _\- Homicidal_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney y Marvel, solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia**_

 _ **Aclaraciones 2: No, el personaje de Akihiko Ichijou no es Akihiko Usami, es una combinación de Usagi-San y Ryouma Ichijou.**_

 _ **Advertencia: si, si cambio de titulo ¬¬**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

Lapis POV.

Llevábamos horas en este fastidioso avión, estoy aburrida; Hiro seguía a mi lado dormido con sus audífonos colgando de sus orejas, tenía rastros de lágrimas y baba – se notaba que esa boda le afecto – me sentía mal por él, pero cuando lleguemos a Francia hare lo posible para que se sienta cómodo y feliz – eso espero – entre sueños seguía repitiendo el nombre de su hermano, yo solo suspire pesadamente mientras retomaba la lectura de mi manga – si sé AMO el Yaoi, y era un manga Yaoi jeje – no entendía como la vida no podía ser como en los mangas, el chico se enamora de otro chico; les pasan cosas, problemas, etc. Y por fin quedan juntos… pero noooo las cosas a veces no eran como en mis mangas – cortare las venas con galletitas de animales – al terminar mi (zukulemtho) manga me puse un antifaz de dormir y acompañe a Hiro en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Me levante de golpe al sentir como una de las azafatas me movía del hombro tratando de despertarme.

\- Señorita, hemos llegado – sonrió ella

\- Oh, ¿Qué? – dije frotándome los ojos y estirándome –

\- Hemos llegado a Francia – dijo la mujer

\- ¡¿llegamos?! – exclame

\- Jeje si – sonrió

\- ¡HIRO DESPERTA MALDITO HARAGÁN! – exclame yo sacudiendo a Hiro

Hiro se quejó sacando un brazo para cobijarse con una manta imaginaria.

\- Serás menso – dije yo – levántate que ya llegamos –

\- 5 minutos más – pidió

\- ¡que no, te dije! – exclame

…

Las personas nos veían un tanto extrañadas al ver a una chica de 15 años cargar estilo princesa a un chico de 16, pues como el "princesito" no quería levantarse lo tuve que cargar – es más pesado de lo que parece – debe de dejar de comer ositos de goma.

Al fin llegamos a unas sillas que habían ahí y lo avente de golpe, mientras me iba a coger las maletas.

\- Argh… Lapis – se quejó Hiro

\- Por bruto – dije yo llegando con el equipaje

\- Me dolió – exclamo levantándose

\- Deja de quejarte niñito –

Hiro solo hizo puchero, y empezó a ver hacia todas partes… se le veía apagado y melancólico.

\- Se ve que ya no estoy en San Fransokyo – susurro

\- Tranquilo – dije yo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – mamá Lapis te cuidara –

\- Ja-ja – dijo sumo sarcasmo

\- Ya torpe cállate – dije

Ambos nos dedicamos miradas "asesinas"… que no duraron mucho antes de rompernos en risas. Pero algo capto nuestra atención, una chica de cabello castaño – caoba – tenía un cartel en sus manos que decía: "bienvenidos Hiro y Emiliana" ambos nos miramos entendiendo que esa chica nos llevaría a la nueva universidad donde de seguro nos esperaban.

\- Vamos – dije yo cogiendo su manga del sweater

Nos dirigimos hacia la chica que sostenía el cartel. Se le veía amable, y era más alta que yo – snif, snif –

\- Hola – saludamos

\- Oh, ustedes son Hiro y Emiliana ¿no? – dijo mientras asentíamos – mucho gusto soy Daishi Luka –

\- Mucho gusto – dije yo ofreciéndole mi mano – Emiliana Acosta, pero dime Lapis… y este emo es Hiro Hamada –

\- ¡que no soy emo joder! – exclamo en español (creo que le soy mala influencia)

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos – sonrió – soy enviada desde tecnológico Paris –

\- ¡¿Paris?! - exclame emocionada - ¡¿viviremos en Paris?! –

\- S-si – dijo Luka – en… la capital –

\- ¡veremos la torre Eiffel! – exclame

\- Supongo – dijo Luka

\- Ya Lapis deja de hacer tantas preguntas – me regaño Hiro

Yo solo me digne a sacarle la lengua, Daishi – Senpai comenzó a dirigirnos el camino en donde nos esperaba el auto que nos llevaría a la universidad.

Fin Lapis POV.

Hiro POV.

No dormí para nada bien en ese dichoso avión, durante todo mi sueño estuve pensando en Tadashi… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Pero ya no poder hacer nada, Tadashi ya se casó y pos… tan, tan aquí murió todo, pero no quiere decir que he dejado de amarlo. Pero volviendo al tiempo presente, Daishi – San nos guio hasta un auto de nos llevaría a la universidad… me sentía nervioso, y si… ¿y si me creían un bicho raro? Digo ¿y si no les caigo bien? Ya pase muchas veces por eso desde mi infancia… y esta vez… Dashi no estaría ahí para ayudarme.

…

Durante el viaje Lapis se la pasó como perro saliendo de paseo en auto – ósea con la cabeza afuera de la ventana –. Admirando todo el paisaje. Y grito al ver cuando doblábamos por ahí a la torre Eiffel, y me dio de golpes hasta que acepte ir con ella algún día a verla más de cerca y subir a ella. El viaje duro más de lo que pensamos, al menos Daishi – San se entretenía mirando su celular y Lapis leyendo sus "mangas" y mirando por la ventana y yo… sentado como estatua sintiéndome nervioso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi Tada... mi hermano mayor?

Fin Hiro POV.

Tadashi POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Como la boda ya había terminado, me encontraba en la casa donde Honey y yo viviríamos de hoy en adelante como marido y mujer. Yo estaba en mi alcoba quitándome el saco junto con la corbata dejándola a un lado para luego quitarme la camisa blanca. Estaba agotado quería dormir. Pero, sentí unas manos acariciar mi pecho pasando a mi abdomen, yo solo reí mientras cogía aquellas manos.

\- Hola amor – dijo Honey ya con un traje de dormir solo de encaje rosa

\- Hola – devolví el saludo para luego enfrentarla para besarla

Nuestros labios se rozaban y fusionaban, devorándose entre sí, mis manos sujetaron con fuerza la cintura de Honey acercándola más a mí, quería hacerla mía, espere mucho para esto; con cuidado fui recostándola en la cama mientras me ponía arriba de ella, mientras que Honey acariciaba mi espalda y pecho, mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Tadashi – susurro contra mis labios

\- También te amo – dije yo – siempre te amare –

Nos volvimos a besar queriendo más del otro, pero mientras hacíamos eso una idea se me vino a la mente: "¿Hiro habrá llegado con bien a Francia?" "¿estaría bien?" "¿debo llamarle?" "mi pobre bebé" "mierda, se ha ido hace horas atrás y ¿ya lo extrañaba? Es que ¿cómo no extrañar al niño por el cual velaste toda tu vida siempre asegurándote de su seguridad? siempre estando a su lado en las buenas y malas y amándolo con todo mi corazón tal y como mis padres lo hubieran querido"

Deshice el beso con Honey levantándome de improvisto y baje a la cocina donde estaba un telefono para llamarle a tía Cass para preguntarle si Hiro había llamado.

…

…

…

\- Café el gato de la suerte, habla Cass Hamada – dijo Tía Cass un poco adormilada

\- Eh, hola tía Cass – dije yo

\- ¿Tadashi? – pregunto ella - ¿Qué paso? ¿paso algo malo? ¡¿estás bien?! – exclamo

\- Si tía estoy bien… solo… solo quiero saber… saber si Hiro ha llamado a la casa –

\- Oh… gracias a dios estas bien… pero… no… lo siento mi cielo Hiro no ha llamado… pero si lo hace serás el primero en saberlo –

\- Gracias tía – dije

\- Deja de ser tan preocupado por Hiro… está bien allá, tenemos que aceptarlo Tadashi… y más yo… ambos ya son grandes, tu eres un adulto con esposa y Hiro un estudiante de universidad estudiando en Francia a muchos kilómetros de aquí –

\- S-si – dije

\- Pero a ver jovencito… ¿Qué tu no estas casado? ¿no tienes que estar en tu GRAN noche de bodas? – pregunto

\- Ehhh… y-yo… bueno… solo quería sacarme la duda… -

\- Ya veo… tu siempre queriendo a tu hermanito y cuidándolo por sobre todas las cosas – dijo

\- Lo sé tía… sabes como soy – reí

Fin Tadashi POV.

Honey POV.

Yo estaba parada en las escaleras mirando hacia la cocina mientras que mi esposo llamaba al café de su tía para… Argh… para preguntar sobre si su "hermanito" había llamado… que frustrante. ¿Qué Tadashi no puede pasar un solo momento sin pensar en Hiro? Digo el chico ya tiene 16 años y debe crecer y conocer más personas… y se supone que esta noche seria solo para mí y Tadashi, pero no, tenía que pasarle por la mente el asunto de su hermano.

\- Si… también te quiero tía adiós – le oí decir mientras cortaba la llamaba

Me dirigí la mirada al reloj, eran apenas las 11:46 de la noche, escuche como Tadashi regresaba de la cocina encontrándose conmigo en las escaleras.

\- Ehhh ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto

\- No – dije con sarcasmo – no pasa nada… ah… solo que MI esposo se levantó en medio de casi hacer el amor para llamar a la casa de su tía para preguntar de su hermano –

\- Ehhh… yo – dijo

\- Tadashi – dije yo – es nuestra noche de bodas ¡Se supone que deberíamos disfrutar el uno del otro! – exclamo

\- Lo… lo sé… pero… quería quitarme la duda –

\- Hiro ya es mayor – dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Solo tiene 16 – dijo Tadashi también frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡16! Ya lo dijiste… no es ningún niño que debe ser cuidado todo el tiempo –

\- Sabes muy bien que Hiro lo es todo para mí – dijo

¡¿Hiro es todo para él?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! Ósea… soy SU ESPOSA, ¿y Hiro? SU HERMANO, solo es su hermano, no es como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo que debe protegerse a capa y espada ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! Es solo un hermano, la familia no siempre esta junta, ahora me tiene a mí y se supone que haremos una familia juntos ¿no?

\- ¿ah sí? ¡¿y yo que soy?! – exclame

\- Eres mi esposa – dijo con seriedad

\- ¡ya lo dijiste! Tu esposa, debes de pensar en nosotros ahora –

\- Sabes muy bien que siempre me voy a preocupar por mi familia –

\- ¡yo soy tu familia ahora! – exclame

\- ¡pero también tengo a mi tía Cass y Hiro! – exclamo

\- ¡Cass tiene a Akihiko y Hiro seguramente a Emiliana! – exclame

\- Pero siempre me preocupare por ellos dos entiende –

\- Entiendo muy bien, entiendo que quizá no me amas lo suficiente –

\- Por favor Aiko – dijo tomando el tabique de su nariz, parecía aburrido – nos acabamos de casar… ¿y ya estas con esos estúpidos dramas de esposa despechada? –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclame – pues si… me siento despechada porque mi esposo no se comporta como un esposo sino como un estúpido hermano mayor sobreprotector –

\- … - el solo suspiro y subió a la habitación

Yo le seguí y le vi coger una almohada y una sábana y volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta el sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte

\- ¿no es obvio? – dijo – dormiré aquí, no estoy de humor y al parecer tu tampoco – dijo y se tumbó en el sofá arropándose por completo

\- Tadashi – dije, no me contesto – Tadashi… Tadashi… TADASHI HAMADA – exclame

El solo se removió y soltó un ronquido fingido, yo solo gruñí enojada, ¿podía ser más infantil? Pero aun así lo amo de todas formas…

\- Tadashi – dije con voz suave – amor –

\- Buenas noches señorita Miyazaki –San – dijo secamente

Oh si, estaba enojado; siempre me dice: "Miyazaki – San" cuando está enojado conmigo. Yo solo suspire, "baya noche de bodas" pensé con sarcasmo, es que… en cada conversación entre nosotros siempre tiene que surgir el nombre de Hiro Hamada.

Fin Honey POV.

Daishi POV. (En Francia)

Debo admitirlo estos chicos me caen bien, son muy agradables – inmaduros pero agradables – en el auto Lapis se la paso mirando por la ventana encantada de ver Paris, pero… Hiro se veía diferente, más apagado, triste, callado, etc. Me animaba a preguntar… pero no quería parecer metiche.

\- Hiro – San – dije

El parecía ido mirando por la ventana con aire deprimente.

\- Hiro – San – repetí

\- ¿mmh? – me dijo por fin

\- Etto… debes estás muy emocionado por conocer otra universidad ¿verdad? –

\- Ehhh… si… eso creo – suspiro

\- Mmm ¿estás bien? – pregunte

\- S-si – me contesto

Lapis puso atención a nuestra "charla" y se dio la vuelta hacia Hiro mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿q-que? – pregunto nervioso el chico

\- Seguís siendo un mal mentiroso – dijo Lapis

\- D-déjame en paz ¿sí? – dijo él

\- Noup… eres mi amigo y me encargare de quitarte esa cara larga – dijo estirando las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro

\- Que jodes – lo escuche decir en español

Ella solo sonrió sentándose a su lado mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso, ¡era un manga! Al parecer es fujoshi ¡yaay! Okno.

…

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Hiro no volvió a hablar, yo seguía mirando mi celular leyendo un BL, por fin el auto paro, habíamos llegado a la universidad… escuche como Hiro tragaba grueso y parecía nervioso, al menos Lapis se veía contenta y emocionada. Yo abrí la puerta y los tres salimos, no había nadie afuera; quizá en clases… pero el director estaba ahí. Nos dirigimos hacia él e hicimos reverencia para saludar.

\- Bienvenidos a la facultad de Paris – sonrió el director

\- Gracias estamos muy emocionados en estar aquí – exclamo Lapis

\- Ehhh si… mucho – dijo Hiro – es un placer estar aquí –

\- El placer es mio de conocer a dos nuevos prodigios aquí… Emiliana y Hiro ¿verdad? –

\- Así es – exclamo Lapis – yo soy Emiliana dígame Lapis y el Hiro… dígale Hiro –

El director solo rio por la actitud de la chica, y los guio adentro de la facultad.

…

Habíamos recorrido toda la universidad y ahora el director había dejado a esos dos chicos en mis capases manos – ahora seré niñera ¡dios! – pero en fin debo hacerlo.

\- En unos momentos les guiare a sus casas – dije

\- ¿casas? – pregunto Lapis

\- Si Lapis… casas… es donde vives… es una gran construcción que… - dijo Hiro

\- Cállate estúpido… - le interrumpió – pero… ¿Qué no nos quedaríamos aquí? digo… en los dormitorios –

\- Oh… no – dije – tendrán unas casas propias que siempre pertenecen a la universidad – sonreí

\- Ya entiendo – dijo Lapis – ah que bien – sonrió

\- Ahora acompáñenme – pedí

Fin Daishi POV.

Hiro POV.

Luka nos indicó que la siguiéramos… no me imaginaba vivir en una casa solo yo… lo bueno era que podría tener mis propias reglas, ¡Yaay! Bueno casi mis propias reglas… seguimos a Daishi – Senpai por un corredor hasta que se detuvo.

\- Espero que no les moleste… un amigo mio nos acompañara… él es quien sabe el camino a las casas –

\- Ok – dijo Lapis – espero que sea un amigo guapo – sonrió

Daishi – San solo rio, y la volvimos a seguir… yo volví a colocarme mis audífonos… aun me dolía el corazón… y la única salida que tenía era la música.

 _"Todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz;_

 _Quizá me equivoqué pensando en un futuro junto a ti._

 _Y sé que no se puede cambiar nada ya,_

 _Paso de rayadas porque ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas._

 _Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,_

 _No todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan._

 _Y lo siento, sé que no soy perfecto pero caray,_

 _Juro no volver nunca jamás a mirar hacia atrás."_

 _Mis ojos empezaban a arder… ¿Por qué carajos tengo esta música? ¡Ni siquiera soy fan de Porta! Esto me huele a que Lapis se metió con IPhone, pero analizando más la letra… era lo que me pasaba._

 _"Nadie puede calmar este odio que encierro dentro,_

 _Mi cuerpo está por explotar, murió y quedó sin sentimientos._

 _Miento al decir que soy otro pero vivo en el abismo,_

 _No es que mi corazón esté roto, es que ya no es el mismo._

 _Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,_

 _Pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla._

 _Y quizás sea verdad, ya no sé qué creer,_

 _Quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto por qué creí en él._

 _Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio te escucha,_

 _El tiempo nos olvida, la vida es una continua lucha._

 _El paisaje cambia porque no puedo pintarlo yo;_

 _Si sigo aquí es porque tengo un contrato con Dios._

 _Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes."_

Nos detenemos… ¿no sé por qué? Daishi – San está hablando con alguien que no logro enfocar bien.

 _"¡Tú no me entiendes, cállate, mírame, dime que sientes!_

 _Tú decides si quieres olvidarme o vivir con eso._

 _Confieso que no sigo siendo aquel aunque lo intento._

 _Te juro que pensé que tú podías ser mi vida_

 _Y no quiero pensar que me equivoqué como la mayoría._

 _Y sé que mereces mucho más,_

 _Quizás me sienta así por nunca sabértelo dar._

 _Se empieza por perder la ilusión y luego la magia,_

 _Después va la esperanza hasta que ya no queda nada;_

 _¡Solo rabia, odio! Todo esto porque se acaba._

 _Sientes como la poca luz que queda se apaga."_

Tadashi, es lo único que pienso… ¿hubiera sido diferente si no hubiéramos sido hermanos? Digo… ¿se hubiera podido enamorar de mí? Soy un idiota al pensar en que alguien como Tadashi se figara en mi… jamás podre darle esa felicidad que quiere…

 _"Y no hay final feliz, pero sí pudo haberlo_

 _Si no fuera por esta vida que llevo podría verlo con mis propios ojos,_

 _Y sí, sé que fue por mi culpa,_

 _Dejé de poner de mi parte y me callé como una puta._

 _Yo también cometo errores y estoy harto de pecar,_

 _Por mucho que me mueva siento estar en el mismo lugar._

 _¿Rectificar o no? He aquí la cuestión,_

 _Lo siento no sirvió de nada: el orgullo pudo al corazón._

 _Lo reconozco, los dos tuvimos fallos,_

 _Pero yo me acabé cansando del amor cuando sé que tú no._

 _Y lo peor es que sueño con recuperar esa vida,_

 _El rap me arrebató tantísimo que ni te lo imaginas._

 _Y juré no mirar hacia atrás pero cada día lo hago,_

 _Sabes bien que es la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo._

 _Quiero cambiar, fui ese cobarde que se dio por vencido_

 _Y te aseguro que me odio y odio en lo que me he convertido,_

 _Solo soy uno más o ni siquiera eso._

 _Yo también sufro aunque no rezo a un dios solo me tengo a mí._

 _Perdí personas, perdí tiempo y cosas que me quiero,_

 _Algo que no podría pagar ni el mismísimo dinero."_

La música termina, yo sigo con la mirada clavada en el piso… siento mis ojos arder… pero aun así no derramo una gota… ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy cansado de llorar? ¿Estoy cansado de sufrir? ¿Estoy harto de sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera sabe sobre estos sentimientos que me matan por dentro? Mire como alguien me tendía una mano en plan de saludar… yo alce mi vista encontrándome con un chico (¿cómo decirlo sin avergonzarme?) un tanto apuesto, su piel era pálida, sus cabello era castaño muy claro, sus ojos; esos ojos, eran tan… cautivadores… (Me he quedado sin habla) eran de color ámbar, casi de color miel muy profundos y penetrantes, su sonrisa era blanca y radiante, su rostro reflejaba amabilidad y dulzura (¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!) mire como movía sus labios diciendo algo que no entendí… de repente sentí un jalón en mis orejas, Lapis había quitado los audífonos y me miraba enojada.

\- Se mas educado ¿queres? – dijo ella

\- Ehhhh… l-lo siento – dije yo

\- No hay problema – me dijo ese chico con voz suave – como decía… mucho gusto en conocer a un prodigio de Japón – me sonrió

\- Si… ehmmm… soy… Hiro Hamada – dije estrechándole la mano

\- Un placer… soy Corin Bonner – sonrió

Parecía buena persona, y al parecer Lapis estaba encantada con él… Daishi nos platicaba que Corin era un gran especialista en la química – eso me hizo pensar en Honey Lemmon – en cambio Daishi- Senpai estudiaba lo mismo que yo, Corin era muy amable y galante; eso me hizo recordar otra vez a Tadashi, no… me reusó a seguir sufriendo por él… el hizo su vida y yo hare la mía aquí…

Fin Hiro POV.

Cass POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Me sentí un poco triste con la llamada de Tadashi, ahora estaba en la sala de la casa… estaba vacía, callada, sin ruidos; ya no escucharía más la risa de Hiro, ni la voz de Tadashi… ya no podría regañarlos por hacer algo malo, ni estar con ellos siempre, ni hacer nuestro "viernes de terror" mirando películas de dicha categoría mientras comíamos palomitas… ahora estaba sola, los había cuidado durante 10 años, eran como unos hijos para mí, escuche unos pasos atrás de mi encontrándome con Baymax.

\- Cass – me dijo Baymax - ¿Dónde están Hiro y Tadashi? –

\- Ellos ya no están aquí – dije yo – se fueron –

\- ¿Cuándo van a regresar? – pregunto con inocencia

\- Pues… Tadashi prometió venir a visitarnos… pero… Hiro… no sé si vendrá –

\- Tus neurotransmisores están bajos… lo que significa que estas triste –

\- Lo sé Baymax – dije – mis dos bebé ahora son mayores… Tadashi tiene esposa y Hiro… pues… se fue… estoy sola –

\- No estás sola – dijo Baymax – me tienes a mí, a Mochi y a Akihiko –

Me sonroje cuando menciono a Akihiko, ya él me había dicho que quería algo más serio conmigo, él me amaba y yo a él… de eso estaba segura… incluso me había dicho que… bueno… sonara un poco raro… pero… me dijo que quería tener hijos conmigo… ¡dios! Yo solo pude atinar a sonrojarme como tomate y retarle por eso.

\- Lo sé Baymax – sonreí – pero… extrañare a mis bebitos – sonreí

El robot blanco me abrazó, y yo le correspondí… mientras sentía como Mochi se restregaba en mis piernas… tal vez no tenía a mis sobrinos aquí… pero tenía a Baymax y Mochi y… a Akihiko.

Fin Cass POV.

Corin POV. (En Francia)

Habíamos llegado a las casas donde Emiliana y Hiro se quedarían a vivir… Lapis me parecía una agradable persona y muy bonita… pero Hiro… ¡dios! Nunca había visto a un chico tan lindo como él, era agradable… pero… era muy callado y se denotaba triste, sus ojos castaños no tenían brillo alguno, y se la paso todo el tiempo evadiendo preguntas mías, de Luka y de Lapis… Luka – al ser mi mejor amiga – sabía que lo llenaría de preguntas sobre su estado… por lo que la obligue a no decir nada. Los dejamos a ambos en las casas, serian vecinos… bueno no mucho… la casa de Lapis quedaba un poco lejos de la de Hiro, pero estarían bien.

\- Bien – dije yo colocando las maletas de Hiro en el piso – esta es tu nueva casa – sonreí

\- Es… es muy grande – dijo observando cada lugar – Etto… gracias… gracias por cargar mis maletas – dijo cabizbajo

\- De nada – sonreí, sonreí por mis adentros al notar un pequeño sonrojo del pequeño Hiro, sin duda era algo adorable. – muy bien Hiro – San, debo irme… pero espero verte mañana en la facultad – sonreí

\- Claro – dijo

Yo salí de su casa, con la esperanza de verlo mañana, no sé por qué pero… sentí algo dentro al verlo, tal vez… solo tal vez… no… no lo creo… pero ya veremos cómo nos llevamos mañana.

Fin Corin POV.

Hiro POV.

Subí mis maletas hasta donde sería mi cuarto, y las deje a un lado de mi cama, yo solo me tumbe en ella cerrando mis ojos… esperando dormirme ya, caer en un sueño donde mis fantasías se hacían realidad… donde mi ser amado quizá podría amarme. Pero… debo darme cuenta y enfrentar mi realidad… porque… _**no hay final feliz.**_

 _Fin del capítulo 2_

* * *

 _ **Homi: corta vena alert! Okno… bueno espero que esto no me quede muy cliché o parecida a mi otra historia Hidashi.**_

 _ **Fichas:**_

 _ **Nombre: Daishi Luka (Luka, Daishi – Senpai)**_

Edad: 18

Estatura: 1.69

 _ **Apariencia: cabello castaño caoba corto debajo de las orejas lacio, ojos verde esmeralda, piel pálida, su cabello lo lleva suelto o con una pequeña coleta y lleva un lápiz en su oreja derecha.**_

 _ **Personalidad: es positiva, curiosa, es algo temerosa, pero segura, leal, fujoshi en secreto, inteligente, puede llegar a ser cascarrabias, irritante, posesiva pero es una gran amiga y guía. Es de Japón pero ahora vive en Paris, su mejor amigo es Corin Bonner**_

 _ **Pasatiempo: jugar en su telefono, leer, shippear personas, y leer mangas Yaoi/y o BL´s**_

 _ **Secreto: perdidamente enamorada de Corin (sentimientos no correspondidos)**_

 _ **Fichas:**_

 _ **Nombre: Corin Bonner**_

 _ **Edad: 20 años**_

 _ **Estatura: 1.77**_

 _ **Apariencia: cabello castaño claro lacio corto, ojos ámbar/miel profundos, piel pálida casi blanca pero no mucho, suele llevar unos lentes de pasta delgada para lectura que siempre deja colgando del cuello de la prenda que use.**_

 _ **Personalidad: es muy inteligente, le gusta leer a montón, le encanta la química, es un amigo leal, seguro, amable, atento, muy dulce, puede llegar a ser casi un ángel por lo cual tiene un grupo de admiradoras secretas que matarían por el – Okno – su mejor amiga es Luka Daishi.**_

Pasatiempo: leer, ayudar personas, hablar con Luka

 _ **Secreto: tal vez que se enamoró de Hiro a primera vista (no es tan grave ¿verdad?)**_

 _ **Siéntase libres de dejarme sus opiniones.**_

 _ **\- Homicidal**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y Marvel, solo me pertenece la historia y los OC's_**

 ** _Notita: aparición de dos personas misteriosas (?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

Narrador Disney POV.

Era una mañana tranquila en la cuidad de Paris, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, todo era tranquilidad…

\- ¡Hiro – San! – exclamo Lapis

\- ¡wua! – exclamo Hiro cayendo de su cama

Creo que hable pronto, la chica castaña miraba divertida a su joven amigo tirado en el piso. Lapis llevaba un sweater rosa, una bufanda azul, pantalón de lona azules marino, zapatos sencillos, su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo Hiro

\- Pues Corin me dio una copia de llaves de tu casa – sonrió ella mostrando las llaves

\- Qué bien – dijo con sarcasmo – pero… ¿Qué haces tan temprano? – pregunto

\- Pues, quiero que me lleves a una expo que habrá en el centro de la cuidad –

\- ¿Por qué te llevaría? – pregunto

\- Porque eres mayor… y quiero que compartas mis mismos gustos –

\- No quiero ser un tipo demente que lee revistas homosexuales –

\- Primero… ¡NO SON REVISTAS HOMOSEXULES JODER, SON MANGAS YAOI! Y segundo… serias un adorable Fundashi –

\- ¬¬" te desprecio – dijo Hiro

\- Yo sé que me amas – dijo ayudándolo a levantarse - ¡pero ven vamos que quiero conocer a mi escritora favorita! –

\- ¿Qué hay de la universidad? – pregunto

\- Pues quede con Daishi – Senpai de ir con ella luego de la universidad… y pues pensé que querrías venir con nosotras –

\- No lo sé – dudo Hiro – quizá –

\- ¡tomare eso como un hermoso, sí! – exclamo ella

…

Hiro salio del baño ya vestido, traía un polo blanco de mangas largas, una sudadera azul sin mangas con capucha, unos pantalones sencillos holgados largos negros, y sus típicas zapatillas deportivas, y claro… su cabello revuelto como siempre.

Bajo las escaleras topándose con Corin y Lapis platicando.

\- ¿Corin – San? – pregunto Hiro

\- Hiro – san – exclamado Corin

\- Corin nos vino a recoger para la universidad – sonrió Lapis

El castaño claro llevaba una sudadera verde oscuro mangas largas, una camisa mangas largas de color amarillo pálido abajo del sweater, pantalones azules, botines finos de cuero negro, y sus lentes de pasta delgada en el cuello del sweater.

\- No te hubieras molestado – dijo Hiro

\- No es molestia – sonrió – todo por unos nuevos amigos –

\- Sos tan dulce – dijo Lapis

\- G-gracias – sonrió Corin

Hiro cogió su mochila pasándola por su hombro y cruzo la puerta.

\- Gracias Bonner – San – susurro

Corin sonrió, y salio de la casa seguido por Emiliana. El mayor encendió el motor de su auto y partieron hasta la universidad.

…

\- Y – dijo Corin cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo – Lapis… ¿quedaste de ir con Luka a la expo verdad? –

\- ¡hai! – exclamo Lapis – ya quiero que comience, aunque claro… será todo el día… ¡ya quiero conocer a mi autora…! –

\- Autora favorita lo sé – dijo Hiro colocándose los audífonos

\- Como decía Corin – dijo Lapis enojada - ¡ella es genial! – exclamo

\- Jejeje… me lo imagino –

Hiro se mantenía distante de la conversación, recordaba que Lapis le había hablado antes de su autora favorita pero no recordaba su nombre, en fin… busco entre todas las canciones la que quería, hasta encontrarla.

 _"Despierto sin ganas de otro día, y será el último_

 _Pocos me creen, hoy llega mi edén_

 _Lo asumo y ni dudo, lo juro_

 _De corazón, advierte mi alma muerta_

 _No es una amenaza, es una mentira_

 _Que acabo siendo cierta_

 _Dejé la puerta abierta y una nota_

 _A medio escrita, se leía con dificultad_

 _Adiós mamá y papá, decía en ella_

 _Salí descalzo, sin fuerzas, sin ganas_

 _Me imaginé en el suelo, muerto, y nadie lloraba_

 _Paseo por una calle solitaria_

 _Todo está oscuro y llueve_

 _Las farolas me observan_

 _Y el paso en el tiempo me duele_

 _El filo de mi cuchilla me aprieta, es ella_

 _Llegaré al final de la forma más fácil_

 _La vida no es bella"_

Torpe Lapis, fue lo que pensó al escuchar la canción de ese cantante español demasiado "emo" como pensaba, solo miraba como la chica castaña platicaba a gusto con el castaño claro, Hiro otra vez se perdió en esos orbes doradas profundas, tan cálidas, tan amables… tan… bellas, sacudió la cabeza varias veces deshaciéndose de esas ideas, no debía pensar eso… ¡no debía! Quito la música tan deprimente y busco otra, sino fue hasta que Lapis le quito los audífonos.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – exclamo Hiro

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – hizo burla Lapis tratando de imitar la voz de Hiro – pasa que Corin va más de dos segundos hablándote y tu nada que respondes –

\- L-lo siento Bonner – San – se disculpó Hiro

\- Jejeje, no hay problema Hiro – san… pero… por favor dime solo Corin –

\- … me siento más cómodo diciéndote así – dijo Hiro volteando la mirada

Fin Narrador Disney POV.

Corin POV.

¿Siempre será así de "emo"? quien sabe… pero… me encantaría ver una sonrisa en su rostro; lo mire un instante, tenía la mirada perdida afuera del auto. Yo solo suspire retomando la mirada en el camino, pronto llegaríamos a la universidad, Luka estaba ansiosa de ir a esa expo con Lapis. ¿Hiro ira? Bueno si va… lo podre conocer mejor ¿no?

…

Detuve mi auto enfrente de la universidad, Lapis salio corriendo hasta tropezando con los escalones hasta que entro. Hiro solo miro de arriba abajo el instituto.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunte

\- Si – dijo

Y sin decirme más, apresuro el paso hasta entrar el también; yo le seguí encontrándomelo en la búsqueda de Lapis.

\- Perdona que te pregunte… pero… ¿no te caigo bien? –

El me miro sorprendido, pero agacho la mirada negando con la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro pesado y me miro.

\- No, no es eso – dijo - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

\- Pues… te ves siempre muy serio, y… bueno creí que era eso –

Él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, debía admitirlo… creo que amo su sonrisa - ¿Qué? si, si creo en el amor a primera vista – digo… y ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Hiro?

\- Bien… al menos sé que no te caigo mal – sonreí

\- Jajaja, no… eres una persona muy agradable – dijo. Yo sonreí, y me devolvió la sonrisa…

\- ¡Hiro! – exclamo Lapis

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hiro

\- Ay disculpe señorita – dijo con sarcasmo ella – apresúrate que no me perderé esa expo por nada – exclamo

Él solo suspiro con pesadez limitándose a seguirla por aquellos pasillos… creo que enserio me gusta… y tal vez aproveche el tiempo en la expo para conocerlo mejor.

Fin Corin POV.

Cass POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Yo terminaba de limpiar el café luego de un día muy atareado; sin mis meseros, estrella era un poco difícil atender a todos, pero por milagros del cielo (Okno) Abigail había venido y se había ofrecido a ayudarme.

\- Debe extrañar mucho a Hiro ¿verdad? – pregunto ella

\- Así es Abby – suspire – no solo a él… sino también a Tadashi… -

\- Pero… algún día Tadashi tendrá muchos hijos y usted será… -

\- No te atrevas a decir tía abuela – sentencié por lo que ella guardo silencio – solo tía –

\- Jajajaja, es tan bipolar señorita Cass – sonrió ella

\- Lo sé… - dije – y seré abuela antes de los 50… apenas y tengo 35 años –

\- Jajaja, Ajem… pero hablando de hijos… ¿usted nunca ha deseado tener los suyos propios?- pregunto

\- Oh… eso… pues… no… Hiro y Tadashi siempre han sido como mis hijos; y bueno… nunca pensé en eso… -

\- Cass… usted aun es joven y muy hermosa y segura de sí… ¿por qué no se da esa oportunidad con Akihiko – San? Yo podría ser la madrina -

\- Jajaja… ay Abigail… pues… no sé… es que… -

\- Es que esta mujer no quiere dar ese paso – dijo una voz grave

Ambas volteamos encontrándonos con Akihiko con un gran ramo de rosas.

\- Es muy terca y renuente – dijo sonriendo mi ¿novio?

\- Jajaja, en eso concuerdo Akihiko – San – dijo Abigail

\- Si, si, si… Cass es la terca y todo eso – dije yo con sarcasmo

\- No te enojes Cassie – sonrió él – pero aun siendo terca y renuente sabes que te amo –

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder… ¡dios estoy sonrojada! Yo solo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que Akihiko y Abigail reían.

\- Si como sea… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

\- ¿no puedo venir a hacerle compañía a mi hermosa novia? –

\- *sonrojada* -

\- Será mejor que me valla… no quiero ser mal tercio aquí… y más si el ambiente se pondrá románticoso – y dicho esto salio por la puerta

Akihiko y yo quedamos ahí. Y sin previo aviso el me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo a él para besarme, yo solo me sonroje bravamente, abriendo mis ojos como platos, para luego corresponderle al acto. "debes admitirlo Cassandra… amas a este hombre" pensé.

\- Te amo - suspiro

\- Y-yo también te amo – dije

El apego su frente con la mía, aun sin deshacer su agarre de mi cintura… tal vez debo seguir el consejo de Abigail… es hora de que yo tenga una familia propia junto con el hombre de mi vida.

Fin Cass POV.

GoGo POV. (En el instituto)

Yo estaba más que furiosa con ese tipo de la fiesta, ¡me estaba acosando! No más era un tipo mujeriego – apuesto… pero mujeriego ¬¬ - era insoportable… y lo peor era había investigado donde estudiaba – putho –

\- Hola… GoGo~ - dijo apareciendo por mi puerta ese tal… Takumi Kuroda

\- Vete a la mierda – exclame

\- Oh, no lo creo hermosa GoGo –

\- Para ti soy Tanaka ¿ok? – exclame – solo mis amigos me llaman GoGo –

\- ¿y yo no soy tu amigo? – dijo

\- No – exclame – solo eres un tipejo pervertido que piensa que caeré rendida a tus pies –

\- Te equivocas en lo de pervertido… solo quiero que seamos buenos colegas –

\- ¿colegas? – pregunte

\- Así es Leiko – Chan… ¿adivina qué? ¡estudiare aquí! – exclamo

¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Va a estudiar aquí?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y mil veces NO! Primero me acosa en la fiesta ¿y ahora tendré que soportarlo aquí acosándome? ¡Putha bida!

\- Lárgate de mí laboratorio – exclame empujándolo hacia la salida

Pero en un momento de agilidad por su parte me tomo de las muñecas empujándome a la pared para acorralarme.

\- No seas tan dura conmigo Leiko… ¿podrías ser más gentil "dulzura"? – dijo con sorna

Yo empecé a forcejear hasta que su peso se quitó de mí, y rápidamente lo vi en el suelo con un golpe en la quijada.

\- Aprende a respetar a las mujeres – dijo una voz conocida. Yo voltee encontrándome con…

\- ¿Tadashi? – pregunte

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto

\- S-si… pero ¿no se supone que tú debes estar en TU nueva casa con TU esposa? – pregunte

\- Es… es una larga historia – dijo moviendo la visera de su gorra (era típico de él, era como un tic nervioso)

\- ¿se pelearon? – pregunte

Él iba a responderme cuando Takumi se reincorporo, sobándose la quijada… miraba a Tadashi con enojo, y Tadashi, con desprecio.

\- Idiota – dijo Takumi – esto no se queda así Hamada… nos vemos pronto… Leiko –

Takumi salio por la puerta otra vez, dejándonos un poco desconcertados ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Pero da igual…

\- En fin – suspire – a hablar Hamada… ¿Qué paso? –

\- *suspira* si, si, lo admito… me pelee con Honey –

\- Ya lo suponía… dios santo… a penas y llevan 24 o más horas de casados… y tú te comportas como el esposo que todo le vale y ella como la esposa despechada ¿no? –

El solo se sentó en una silla cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, - seria idiota – pero en fin… yo me senté a su lado mirándolo de frente.

\- Escucha… si tienes problemas con Honey… ve y arréglalos pronto… no echen a perder su matrimonio –

\- No lo echare a perder GoGo – dijo descubriéndose el rostro – pero… tienes razón… debo de arreglarlo pronto… -

\- Así se habla Bakadashi… ahora vete y arréglalo todo –

\- Está bien, está bien… sé cuándo no me quieren en algún lugar – dijo dramáticamente

\- No te estoy echando… espera… ah sí… si lo estoy haciendo – me burle – fuera –

\- Ok, pero al menos las gracias me hubieras dado – dijo

\- Ok… gracias… ahora… F-U-E-R-A –

\- O-K-A-Y – dijo igual que yo – adiós GoGo –

\- Adiós Bakadashi… suerte con tu esposa – dije

El pelinegro salio otra vez por la puerta, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, ese chico es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, o alegrarme mi día (autora: no es Tomadashi *llora en un rincón emo*)

Fin GoGo POV.

Narrador Disney POV.

GoGo volvió a su trabajo, mientras que Tadashi se alejaba de ahí… pero, ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien les observaba.

\- Así que "Bakadashi" tiene esposa ¿eh? – dijo Takumi sonriendo

Fin Narrador Disney POV.

Lapis POV. (En Francia)

*canturreando* ¡La expo, la expo, la expo! ¡Es hora de la expo! ¡Yaay! Estaba súper ansiosa… podría comprar nuevas mangas, DVD´s de animes, figuras coleccionables… espero conseguir mi almohada de Lala-Lulu súper Kawaii /(n3n)\ y claro… ¡conocer a mi autora! Corrí rápidamente hasta el auto de Corin, donde me quede dando saltitos impaciente. Luego bajo Daishi – Senpai junto con Corin y Hiro venia de ultimo.

\- Apúrense que no llegamos – exclame

\- Ya vamos – dijo Corin

\- Ten paciencia – escuche decir a Hiro

\- Mira quien lo dice… él que se impacienta cuando la máquina expendedora se tarda en darte tu droga… ups~ digo ositos de gomita –

\- Insisto… te desprecio – dijo Hiro

\- Y yo insisto… sé que me amas –

\- Ewwww – dijo Hiro

Luka y Corin reían por lo bajo, hasta que llegaron hasta mi…

\- Y bien – dijo Daishi – Senpai

\- Y ¿y bien qué? – pregunto Corin

\- ¿nos llevaras? – dijo ella

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunto, Daishi y yo nos dimos un gran facepalm – es broma… si, si les llevo a la expo –

\- ¡yaay! – exclamamos

Todos subimos al auto de Corin, y cuando digo todos… me refiero a que TODOS tuvimos que meter a fuerza a Hiro que quedo en al asiento de copiloto del auto junto con Corin y Luka y yo en el asiento de atrás.

\- ´ora si… ¡a la expo! – exclame

…

Unas cuantas horas y minutos, nos encontrábamos en la expo… yo llevaba una camiseta que decía "i love Yaoi" mientras que Luka llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa celeste sin mangas con cuello de tortuga amarillo, una bufanda delgada verde limón, una pequeña cartera colgando de su hombro, ese inseparable lápiz en su oreja derecha y unas sandalias sencillas.

\- La expo, la expo, la expo… estamos en la expo – dije cantando

\- Ya Lapis – dijo Hiro

\- Tu calla – dije – que mira YO junto con Luka te convertiremos en FUNDASHI –

\- Que no seré uno de ustedes –

\- Eso dices ahora… ya veremos luego – dije con aura siniestra (doy miedo)

\- Jeje, ok chicas – dijo Corin – iremos a toda la expo y verán todo lo que quiera… pero nos volveremos a encontrar aquí ¿vale? –

\- Vale – dijimos todos

\- ¡Hiro ven conmigo y Luka! – exclame

\- Y-yo n-no – dijo Hiro

\- Tarde vienen con nosotras – dijo Luka

Fin Lapis POV.

Hiro POV.

Ambas Fujoshis locas nos llevaron a rastras a donde querían ir… este día no podría ser más raro.

…

Las chicas llevaban tiempo murmurando algo sobre una autora y cosas así… me tienen arto – todo el día escuche de eso – pero mejor callar si no quiero morir a manos de Lapis.

\- ¡OMG! – dijo Lapis – estamos en la fila – dijo

Y tenía razón, estábamos en una fila que llegaba a quien sabe dónde, y lo peor era que la fila solo era de chicas, Bonner y yo escuchábamos como las demás chicas murmuraban cosas como: "mira, dos chicos, ¿chicos? ¿Enserio?" y nos veían un poco extrañadas u otras enternecidas… ¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

\- La fila avanza – susurro Lapis

\- ¿crees que le gusten estos cupcakes que le hice? – pregunto Luka

\- De seguro que si – dijo Lapis

\- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunte a Corin

\- Quién sabe… - susurro Bonner

Cuando miramos la fila había avanzado y estábamos frente a una mesa… y en la cual estaba una chica – ¡una niña! – de piel pálida un poco morena, ojos castaños, completamente vestida de negro, con una sudadera de mangas largas negra con capucha, y su cabello suelto rizado castaño oscuro mientras unos rizos cubriéndole por completo el ojo derecho dándole aire de Friki.

\- Hola – saludo Lapis en español – soy Emiliana, soy tu fan –

\- Gracias – dijo la castaña

\- Ella es Luka… también te adora – sonrió Lapis

Luka le extendió a la chica la bolsa con cupcakes, la chica sonrió mirando dentro.

\- Gracias – sonrió

\- D-de n-nada – dijo Daishi

\- Ellos son Corin y Hiro – dijo Lapis – también te adoran –

\- Eso es discutible – dijo Bonner

\- Ni si quiera sé quién es – susurre a Lapis

\- ¡idiota inculto! – dijo Lapis – ella es Saory Nanimo Fazbear, alias Amy ¡una súper autora! Y es fujoshi *0*–

\- Mucho gusto – dijo la castaña ofreciendo la mano la cual Corin estrecho – pregunta engañosa… ¿ustedes son pareja? – dijo refiriéndose a Corin y yo - ¿me dejan grabar su sex tape? Si son pareja ¿puedo escribir sobre ustedes? ¡de seguro tú eres el uke! – dijo rápidamente, yo me sonroje mientras los demás reían, según se (gracias a Lapis) el "Uke" es el de abajo -_-U

\- N-no somos pareja – exclame

\- Que lastima – dijo

Yo solo la mire como firmaba un libro de Lapis y luego uno de Luka, Lapis no dejaba de dar pequeños brincos mientras que Luka se notaba feliz.

\- Gracias por venir – sonrió Saory

\- De nada… en serio queríamos venir – dijo Lapis

\- Me arrastraron – dije yo

\- Cállate – gruño Lapis

Nos despedimos de Saory, Lapis seguía "fangirleando" y Daishi – Senpai igual, Corin solo sonreía mientras que las chicas le platicaban sobre Saory. Yo le di una última mirada a Saory – San, esta vez estaba de pie… era más alta que yo y seguramente más alta que Lapis, pero de la misma estatura que Corin.

Fin Hiro POV.

Saory POV. (Ósea yo)

Les di una última mirada a esos chicos, estoy 100% segura que ese chico pelinegro y el chico castaño son pareja, estaba segura… Okno… según Sarah debo dejar de shippear a todos los chicos que veo… (Aguafiestas ¬¬")

\- Saory – Chan – dijo alguien, yo me voltee encontrándome con Mike, otro de mis amigos

\- ¿Qué? – dije

\- No te distraigas… -

\- No estoy distraída – le dije

\- Aja – dijo seriamente

Cuando mire lo que hacía, una pobre chica estaba con la mano llena de tinta del bolígrafo.

\- Sumimasen – dije, la chica se fue un poco extrañada mientras que yo me sentía avergonzada

\- Te lo dije – dijo Mike

\- Vete a la droga… no sé porque Sarah se quedó en el hotel y viniste vos –

\- Por qué se lo pedí – sonrió

\- Idiota… la próxima vez te dejare encerrado en el armario –

\- Torpe – dijo Mike

Yo solo le saque la lengua mientras seguía firmando. No estaba de humor para pelear con Mike, debía de actualizar algunos Fanfics.

Fin Saory POV. (Yo)

Tadashi POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Estaba sentado en una silla, dando vueltas en mi laboratorio, estaba aburrido; sé que GoGo me dijo que tenía que ir donde Honey y disculparme, pero… no tenía ganas (ahora estoy de flojo) tal vez mas tarde. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente… ¿fue lo correcto casarme con Honey? Digo… fue un poco rápido… aun éramos jóvenes, yo tenía 22 y Honey 21 – menor que yo por un año ¬¬ - en fin… otra cosa surco mi mente, ese nuevo estudiante de la facultad… según sé era él quien había tomado también un cambio de universidad… antes estudiaba en parís, quizá era el intercambio de Hiro… pero era todo un dolor de cabeza para las demás estudiantes, Takumi habría llegado al país el día de mi boda y quien sabe cómo se metió a la fiesta y acosaba a GoGo; odiaba que los hombres hicieran eso. Era repulsivo, pero… otra cosa también apareció en mi mente: Hiro. No me había llamado… ¿Por qué? extrañaba demasiado a mi hermanito, cogí mi móvil y teclee el número de Hiro, esperando a que contestara.

Fin Tadashi POV.

Hiro POV. (En Francia)

Aun seguíamos dando vueltas por la expo, Lapis había comprado sin fin de cosas de animes, y cosas que le gustaban, me sentía en otro planeta, todos disfrazados – o haciendo Closplay – leyendo mangas, viendo animes, tomándose fotos, etc.

\- Hiro – dijo Bonner

\- ¿Hmm? –

\- Y ¿te gusta la nueva facultad? – pregunto

\- Seguro… - dije

\- ¡Qué bien Hiro! – exclamo Daishi – Senpai – espero que poco a poco te sientas como en casa –

\- Sí, eso espero – dije

Eso tal vez, solo tal vez podía ser posible… tenia nuevos amigos, me trataban bien, etc. Todo estaba bien, salvo por una cosa… mi familia. Los extrañaba, y cuando digo familia – solo me refiero a tía Cass – Tadashi, pues… él tenía una nueva familia… y él estaba feliz con ello ¿no?

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, sin muchas ganas tome la llamada.

\- Hiro Hamada… diga – dije

\- ¿Hiro? ¡hola hermanito! – escuche por la otra línea… era Tadashi.

\- ¿Tadashi? – pregunte

\- Si… ¿Quién más cabeza de chorlito? – bromeo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en la nueva facultad? ¿por qué no me habías llamado? ¿estás bien? –

\- Ehhhh… pues… estoy bien… me va bien en la facultad… no me había quedado tiempo de llamar, gomen… si estoy bien – dije

\- Me alegra… cuéntamelo todo hermanito – dijo

\- L-lo siento… pero… no puedo –

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo

\- Ehhhh, tengo mucha tarea… estoy ocupado… lo siento… ¡Adiós! – corte la llamada de golpe

Fin Hiro POV.

Tadashi POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Algo anda mal, lo sé… ¿Por qué corto la llamada? Suspire con frustración y decidí enviarle un texto.

Hiro POV. (En Francia)

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez era un texto.

"Hiro, ¿seguro que todo está bien? Si es así bueno… está bien… te llamare luego, adiós te quiero hermano.

-Tadashi"

Apreté mi móvil, y lo guarde nuevamente en mi sudadera. No quería hablar con él… no hoy, no mañana, y nunca.

\- ¿estás bien? – dijo Lapis sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- S-si… estoy bien… no pasa nada –

Ella me miro amenazante sabiendo lo malo que era para mentir…

\- Ok… te creo… ¿o no lo hago? – susurro queriendo insinuar algo

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunte

\- No, nada… ¿o si lo hago? –

\- Basta Emiliana Acosta – dije seriamente

\- Ya, ya ok… Mrs. Emo – dijo

Yo solo rodé los ojos con fastidio, sabía que luego de esto vendría una lluvia de preguntas…

Fin Hiro POV.

Corin POV.

No sé con quien hablaba, pero era con un chico, mis instintos lo decían – eso y porque lo llamo "Tadashi" – ¿Quién sería Tadashi? ¿Por qué le preguntaba todo eso a Hiro? ¿Sería un amigo? ¿Un familiar? ¡¿Su novio?! No sé por qué pero de pronto sentí un panzazo en el pecho. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿De un tipo al cual NO conocía? Seguramente yo estaba loco.

Fin Corin POV.

Narrador Disney POV.

Los adolescentes siguieron su camino, Lapis ya tenía todo lo que su corazón fujoshi deseaba (?) y la expo pronto terminaría. Así que era mejor irse ya.

…

\- Pensé que Saory era más mayor que yo – dijo Lapis

\- ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunto Corin mientras conducía

\- 14 – dijo Lapis

\- Menor que tú por un año – dijo el castaño

\- Yep… y es más alta… ¿tan bajita soy? – pregunto

Daishi y Bonner rieron, pero el pelinegro se mantenía distante de la charla, seguía pensando en Tadashi… debía admitirlo, quería escuchar su voz, lo extrañaba demasiado.

\- Hiro – dijo Daishi

\- ¿sí? – pregunto

\- Estás muy distraído… ¿seguro que todo está bien? –

\- Seguro – dijo

\- ¡escucha Hamada! – exclamo Lapis – el que Tadashi te haya llamado no significa que te pongas en tu modo emo antisocial ¿entiendes? - exclamo

\- S-si – tartamudeo

Corin escuchaba atentamente, quizá ese Tadashi era alguien especial para Hiro. Y debía averiguarlo.

…

\- Gracias por traernos Corin – exclamo Lapis

\- No hay de que chicos, nos vemos después – dijo Corin

Emiliana y Hiro entraron a la casa del pelinegro, mientras que Corin y Daishi seguían su camino. El ambiente en el auto era un poco tenso, hasta que Corin rompió el silencio.

\- Luka – dijo el castaño

\- ¿sí? – pregunto

\- T-tú… ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista? –

Luka se sonrojo sin que Corin lo notara, apartando levemente la mirada.

\- Depende… ¿Por qué preguntas? – quiso saber Daishi

\- Creo que… que… estoy enamorado – suspiro

\- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamo Luka

\- ¡sí! – exclamo Corin

\- ¿de quién? – pregunto Luka – ¿le conozco? –

\- Si… - dijo Corin

\- ¡¿Quién es?! – exclamo Luka sonrojada

\- Es… es… es Hiro – sonrió Corin

La sonrisa de Luka se borra, y su sonrojo baja… ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Está enamorado de Hiro?

Fin Narrador Disney POV.

Daishi POV.

¿q-que acaba de decir? ¿Es-está en-enamorado de Hiro? ¡¿De Hiro?! ¿Por qué? digo… si lo admito… Hiro es lindo y guapo, pero… ¿Por qué de él? ok… lo admito… yo estoy enamorada de Corin, somos amigos desde que éramos unas pequeñas pulgas. Yo lo amaba… pero… ahora sabía que jamás se fijaría en mi… debo ser fuerte y aceptarlo y bueno… quizá ayudarlo para que conquiste a Hiro ¿no?

\- Me alegra que estés enamorado – sonreí

\- Gracias Luka – sonrió

\- Y… ¿has pensado en declarártele? – pregunte

\- No… bueno… apenas y nos conocimos ayer – dijo

\- Pero te enamoraste… - dije

\- Creo que fue amor a primera vista… pero… él aún necesita conocerme más a fondo… e igual yo –

\- Ya veo – dije

\- Si… pero… aún me sigo preguntando ¿Quién será Tadashi? –

\- ¿Tadashi? – pregunte

\- Si, ahora Hiro contesto una llamada de un tal Tadashi, y fue muy rápido el cambio de humor en él –

\- Tienes razón, también escuche que Lapis le decía algo como eso – dije

\- Crees… crees que sea… ¿su novio? – pregunto

\- N-no lo creo – dije - ¿Por qué no le preguntas? –

\- No puedo… pensara que soy metiche… igual que tu –

\- ¡hey! – exclame

Corin solo rio, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. "bueno Luka, no lo pudiste enamorar, pero le ayudaras a enamorar a otra persona"

Fin Daishi POV.

Hiro POV.

Lapis se había quedado en mi casa, tal vez podamos hacer una "pijamada" o algo parecido… estábamos en mi cuarto, yo comía palomitas y ella veía un "anime" en su laptop. Pero de repente comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

\- Lapis… ¿estás bien? – pregunte

\- ¿eh? S-si – dijo mientras cogía unos pañuelos y se trancaba la sangre

\- ¿segura? – pregunte preocupado

\- Si… - dijo concentrada en el anime completamente sonrojada

\- … -

Seguía concentrada hasta que cerró la tapa de golpe y se levantó para lanzar su laptop por la ventana pero la detuve.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclame

\- Putho Boku no Pico – susurro

La mire extrañado, jamás entendería a las Fujoshis. Se volvió a sentar y saco un Manga… yo salí de la habitación dirigiéndome al balcón, mire al horizonte… Paris no era igual que San Fransokyo.

\- Te extraño Onii-chan – susurre al viento

 _Fin del capítulo 3_

* * *

 ** _¿Sabías que…?_** _para escribir un capitulo, me llev semanas máximo para desarrollar bien la historia, sin contar mis bloqueos de escritora y el tiempo que me llevo para componer la personalidad de cada personaje y._

 **Fichas:**

 ** _Nombre: Takumi Kuroda_**

 ** _Edad: 25 años_**

 ** _Estatura: 1.80_**

 ** _Apariencia: cabello negro azabache despeinado, ojos grises muy profundos, piel un poco morena con una cicatriz en el hombro que siempre oculta, delgado pero de buena figura física._**

 ** _Personalidad: es todo un mujeriego, acosador, un poco ruin, es el clásico conquistador de chicas, es rudo, enojón, bipolar, sarcástico, siente un gran odio por Tadashi Hamada._**

 ** _Pasatiempo: acosar a GoGo o destruir la vida de Tadashi y Honey_**

 ** _Bueh, yo tenía la idea de subir unos dibujos de Luka, Lapis, Corin y Takumi a mi DeviantArt… pero algo llamado falta de imaginación y flojera me ganaron._**

 ** _Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones._**

\- **_Saory – Chan_**


	5. Especial de navidad

**_Ciao! Bueno se acerca navidad~ y me dije… Saory – Chan… ¿no vas a hacer algo para celebrarlo? Y me respondí, ¡no chinges, que no ves que no tengo tiempo! Pero al final lo hare, esto es un especial gracias a los 50 reviews que tuve en Wattpad, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, votado, agregado, me han seguido, los que me dieron follows, favs, reviews, Grazie Mille… espero que este especial sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Título: deseo de navidad_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Fazbear_**

 ** _Summary: era la primera Navidad para los hermanos Hamada que pasaban sin sus padres, la primera Navidad sin sus padres para el pequeño Hiro, la crueldad del destino no se apiado de los niños al arrebatarles así a sus padres, a su familia, pero no todo estaba mal, Tadashi estaba ahí para Hiro, Tadashi siempre estaría ahí para su bebé, el único deseo de Hiro era que siempre permanecieran juntos sin importar que._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 es propiedad de Disney y Marvel. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucros. Esto está conectado al Fanfic original yéndonos a la niñez de Hiro y Tadashi al enfrentar la perdida de sus padres. La última escena del final no estará conectada a ningún capitulo._**

 ** _Hiro: 3 años_**

 ** _Tadashi: 9 años_**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 ** _-:-:-Deseo de navidad-:-:-_**

* * *

El pequeño Hiro permanecía sentado en el dosel de la ventana, mirando como una delicada capa de nieve cubría todo afuera. Su hermano mayor, Tadashi, estaba ajeno a aquella maravillosa escena a los ojos del pequeño, permaneciendo sentado en un sofá leyendo como era de costumbre, era víspera de navidad; su madre estaba en la cocina preparando unas galletas. Su padre había salido a terminar de comprar lo necesario para noche buena. Tomeo era sabedor que Maemi querría invitar a su hermana, Cassandra, no era que le molestara, a decir verdad le caía muy bien la tía de sus hijos, los tres habían sido amigos en la escuela, pero eso no era el caso. El niño de hermosos ojos caramelo le fascinaba la idea de la navidad, estar con la familia, comer cosas deliciosas preparadas por su madre, cantar villancicos, los regalos, la felicidad, los regalos, ver a su tía Cassandra, los regalos, los juegos ¿mencione los regalos? Y claro… pasar todo eso al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo… Dashi. Pero no todo era como se lo imagina, sabía que "Dashi" no le quería mucho, no le dirigía a veces la palabra, lo evita… en otras palabras… Tadashi no quería para nada a su hermano.

¿Por qué? era simple, cuando su madre les dijo que estaba embaraza nuevamente, su padre e incluso él mismo, se alegraron, imaginarse como sería tener un hermanito o hermanita y ser el hermano mayor responsable, imaginándose a sí mismo enseñándole cosas a su hermanito, y siendo un héroe para el bebé. Pero luego se vino su realidad, algunos amigos de la escuela le habían comentado que todo no era color de rosa con la llegada de otro miembro a la familia, los padres empiezan a preocuparse más por el otro bebé, empiezan a decir que es la cosita más bella del mundo, empiezan a quererlo más, y tú te quedas abandonado que nadie recuerda tu existencia y solo quieres mandar al pequeño bebé lo más lejos posible… quizá a Francia… o mucho más lejos si es posible.

Pero volviendo al presente – el triste presente – el pequeño pelinegro seguía ahí mirando como los copos de nieve caían despacio, tocando suavemente con sus pequeñas manos el cristal, haciendo garabatos con la escarcha que se ha acumulado haciendo de la ventana un lienzo de dibujo. Hiro, ser todavía pequeño no entendía mucho sobre el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué era así? ¿Le había hecho algo? Pues sí, así era… había nacido y quitado la atención de sus padres. Más de una vez se había armado de valor para decirle que lo quería mucho, pero el mayor ni se inmutaba y solo lo miraba con desdén. Para Tadashi, Hiro era todo… detestable, odioso, llorón, bebé llorón, estorbo, etc. En serio no entendía como sus padres decían que era un amor, todos querían abrazarlo y pellizcarle las mejillas, y en cambio el solo quería terminar de crecer y mudarse lejos y dejar a Hiro con sus padres.

Tadashi pasa las páginas del libro, entretenido con la lectura; cuando siente un peso sobre su regazo, quita la mirada de su libro y ve las pequeñas manos de Hiro sobre sus piernas.

\- Onii – Chan –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Hiro mostrando un muérdago que encontró tirado en el piso

Las mejillas de Tadashi arden por un momento, volviendo a esconder su cara en el libro de portada amplia, mientras que el pequeño niño seguía empeñado en saber que era.

\- E-es un muérdago – dijo Tadashi

\- ¿muerda-que? –

\- Un muérdago – bufo

\- La tradición dice, que si dos personas están bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso – sonrió su madre entrando a la sala con una bandeja de galletas de navidad

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Hiro

\- Así es – dijo Maemi – a ver, dale un beso a tu hermano a ver si así se le quita lo Gremlin –

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamo Tadashi

Hiro siente sus mejillas arder, ¿besar a su hermano? Nunca pensó en eso… aunque estaba seguro de quererlo mucho. Se paró de puntillas alcanzando la mejilla de su hermano plantando un beso casto y dulce lleno de inocencia.

\- ¡Hiro, basta! – exclamo Tadashi tallándose la mejilla con la manga del sweater

\- L-lo siento – dijo

\- Awwwww~ - dijo Maemi enternecida

A los ojos de cualquiera, ese beso pudo ser infantil, cosas de niños, pero quizá podría significar algo para el pequeño Hamada. El mayor de los hermanos se levantó de su sitio un poco molesto, su madre se acercó al menor cargándolo en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, Tadashi solo tomo una galleta y volvió a su habitación.

…

Horas más tarde, el pequeño Hiro apareció corriendo por la puerta del cuarto de Tadashi, el peli-negro mayor entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué hacia este invasor en SU territorio?

\- ¡Dashi, tienes que bajar, papá acaba de llegar! – exclamo

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y decidió correr tras su hermano para terminar ambos frente a la puerta esperando a que su padre entrara por ella. No paso mucho para que un hombre alto, de cabello negro, rasgos asiáticos, lentes y ojos cafés entrara.

\- Hola niños – saludo el hombre

\- Hola, papá – saludaron ambos haciéndole reverencia

\- ¡¿me trajiste algo?! – exclamo Hiro

Tadashi rodo los ojos fastidiado, mientras que su padre soltaba una risa divertida acariciando las cabezas de ambos. Detrás de su progenitor venia su adorada tía Cass, cargada con todas las cosas que Tomeo había comprado, esta se veía graciosa tratando de sostener todas las cosas.

\- Hola, mis cielos – saludo Cass

\- Hola tía – saludaron al unísono

\- Eh… ¿alguien ayuda a su tía Cass? … ¿nadie? –

\- ¡Cass! – exclamo Maemi corriendo hacia su hermana mayor y ayudándola con las cosas

\- Gracias – dijo Cass

\- ¿enserio Tomeo? – pregunto Maemi

\- ¿Qué? ella se ofreció a llevar las cosas –

\- Aja – dijo la pelirroja menor

Luego de charlas, bromas, y demás. La familia se encontraba en el comedor, los mayores platicando y los dos niños cayados en la mesa, Tadashi picaba sin muchas ganas su comida mientras que Hiro construía quien sabe que con ella.

\- ¡…! – Cass se levantó de golpe cortando la charla entre su hermana y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los regalos, busco la caja que era más grande, se había olvidado por completo de esa caja

\- ¿todo bien Cass? – pregunto Maemi

\- ¿eh? Si, seguro… quiero que los niños vengan – sonrió rogando internamente que lo que estaba dentro siguiera vivo

Ambos niños llegaron donde su tía, esta se sentó en el piso en posición de loto y puso la caja en su regazo, los niños la imitaron.

\- ¿Qué es tía? – quiso saber Tadashi

\- Oh, pues… es un regalo… para ambos –

Tadashi bufo, ¡vaya que sorpresa! Otra cosa que tendría que compartir con Hiro, es que… digo, compartían mamá, papá, tía, casa, apellido, etc. Y ahora tendrían que compartir un regalo. La pelirroja/castaña abrió la caja rápidamente y la puso en el piso. Hiro se acercó curioso, observando atento el objeto ¿Qué seria? ¿Chocolate? ¿Comida? ¿Ropa? ¡¿Un robot?! La caja empezó a moverse, y de esta empezaron a emerger curiosas unas pequeñas orejitas peludas ¡Era un gato! Era un pequeño gatito naranja con manchas blancas, negras, y... bueno naranjas.

\- Se llama Mochi – dijo Cass

\- ¡gracias tía! – exclamo el pelinegro menor

\- ¿te gusta Tadashi? – pregunto Cass

\- … -

El pelinegro mayor observaba a su hermano menor jugar con el animalito, sus padres estaban detrás de él diciendo cosas como "Awww, que lindo" y cosas así, pero no quería decepcionar a su tía y solo atino a asentir.

…

\- Cuando grande, seré un gran inventor y construiré cosas geniales – exclamo Hiro sentado en el piso jugando con Mochi

La familia estaba sentada frente al fuego, tomando chocolate, y los niños habían empezado a relatar sobre sus ambiciones y otras cosas de cuando serían mayores.

\- De seguro así será – sonrió Tomeo

\- Si, y Tadashi me ayudara – sonrió el pequeño

\- No hare eso – dijo Tadashi

\- Si, si lo harás… y de grandes nos vamos a casar –

\- ¡…! –

Todos habían quedado en shock, Tadashi se estaba ahogando con su chocolate, Cass estaba sonrojada al igual que Maemi. El primero en romper el silencio fue Tomeo.

\- Ehmmm ¿Por qué dices eso? –

\- Por qué lo amo mucho, mamá y tú se aman mucho y por eso están casados ¡y cuando yo sea mayor me casare con Tadashi! –

\- ¡yo nunca me casaría contigo! – exclamo Tadashi

Hiro permaneció callado, bajo la cabeza y siguió jugueteando con Mochi, el mayor se levantó del lugar y corrió a su habitación seguido por su tía. Para Maemi y Tomeo eso había sido solo otro acto infantil, Hiro era un niño de apenas 3 años, no sabía nada sobre el amor y que se "enamorara" de su hermano seria pasajero.

…

\- Tadashi, Hiro es un niño… solo jugaba – dijo Cass

\- ¿de dónde saco que me casaría con él? – pregunto avergonzado el niño

\- Oye, no lo culpes… estas guapo sobrino – bromeo Cass

\- ¡tía! Solo tengo 9 años… ¡ni siquiera me gustan las niñas todavía! –

\- Todavía – sonrió Cass – en fin… tienes que disculparte con él –

\- No –

\- Tadashi –

\- ¡no lo hare tía! – exclamo Tadashi

El pelinegro se lanzó a su cama cubriéndose con las mantas mientras que Cass solo salio en silencio.

…

\- Gracias por venir Cass – sonrió Maemi

\- Gracias por invitarme – sonrió la otra – ya quiero ver que me compro Tomeo~ -

\- Un boleto de ida a un lugar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos de aquí – bromeo el mayor

\- Yo también te quiero – dijo con sarcasmo su cuñada – ok, vengo mañana… díganles a los niños que los amo –

\- Lo haremos, adiós –

La castaña rojiza se encamino a su auto, debía volver a su café. Maemi y Tomeo volvieron adentro, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Hiro, este estaba dormido siendo aplastado por el pequeño Mochi. Sonrieron cerrando la puerta y se dirigieron al cuarto de su hijo mayor, este dormía.

\- ¿le compraste el regalo a Tadashi? – pregunto Maemi

\- Pensé que tú lo habías hecho – dijo Tomeo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo en voz baja – tu dijiste que te ocuparías de eso Tomeo –

\- P-pero después pensé tú lo harías… ¡tú me lo confirmaste! –

\- Ok, calmémonos… ¡no puede ser, olvidamos el regalo de Tadashi! ¡Mañana es navidad que vamos a hacer! – hiperventilaba Maemi

\- Wow, tu calma es sorprendente – bufo Tomeo – iré a comprarlo… solo espero que las tiendas estén abiertas –

\- Iré contigo – dijo Maemi – y de paso quiero comprarte algo~ -

\- Ok, será rápido… ida y vuelta y hacemos como si nada de esto se nos hubiera olvidado –

…

\- Amor… Tadashi… despierta – dijo Maemi

\- Mmm… ¿Mamá? – se talla los ojos – ¿ya es navidad? –

\- Jejejejeje, aun no… falta un poco… escucha, saldremos un momento muuuuy corto y vamos a regresar, olvidamos comprar algo –

\- ¿mi regalo cierto? –

\- Ehhhh –

\- Ya lo sé… los escuche, no me molesta… pero… por favor tengan cuidado –

\- Lo tendremos amor, cuida a Hiro ¿sí? –

\- Solo se van un momento –

\- Jejeje, está bien… te amamos – susurro Maemi besándole la frente –a ambos –

La castaña rojiza salió de la habitación de su primogénito, cerrando la puerta tras ella; encontrándose con su marido listo para salir.

\- ¿todo listo? –

\- Aja –

…

\- Ten cuidado Tomeo, es peligroso conducir cuando hay nieve – dijo su esposa

\- Tengo cuidado… nada malo va a pasar –

\- Tomeo… -

\- ¿mmm? –

\- N-nada… olvídalo… - dijo mirando por la ventana

La carretera estaba un poco transitada esa noche, la nieve caía con un poco de intensidad. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían rápidamente quitando la nieve del parabrisas. A decir verdad era difícil ver así, de noche y con nieve. La calle estaba resbalosa, ya habían ido a la tienda y ahora solo tenían que regresar y mañana verían a sus hijos abrir sus regalos.

\- Tomeo, te dije que tu vieras cuidado… baja la velocidad –

\- Calma amor, confía, nada malo va a suceder –

\- Baja la velocidad ahora mismo, hay una curva peligrosa aquí –

\- Ok, ok lo hare –

El hombre pelinegro bajo un poco la velocidad para pasar por esa curva, pero… unos faros iluminan de repente, es uno de esos camiones de carga, este se acercaba a toda prisa; Tomeo rápidamente giro el volante para quitarse del camino del camión, los neumáticos del auto de los Hamada rechinaron en la calla congelada al derrapar, había perdido el control.

Un grito…

Un golpe…

Oscuridad…

Y luego…

Nada.

En la orilla de la carretera se podía apreciar una desgarradora escena, el auto chocado, humo saliendo del motor, el cuerpo de Tomeo siendo atravesado en el pecho por un vidrio del parabrisas, y Maemi a su lado… con un grave golpe en la cabeza, perdiendo sangre poco a poco, el carmesí adornaba la nieve. Algunos conductores habían detenido sus vehículos encontrándose con las personas, rápidamente alguien había llamado a una ambulancia, era un hombre castaño de ojos azules, se notaba que no era del país.

\- _¿papi? ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto en español una pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules

El hombre la detuvo antes que saliera, no quería que su hija viera tal escena.

\- _No salgas del auto Emiliana…_ \- ordeno el hombre marcando al hospital

Raramente se podía apreciar como la pareja estaba tomados de la mano, así lo habían jurado ante el altar, juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

…

Hiro se levantó sudando en medio de la noche. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. No había ruidos en la casa, todo estaba oscuro.

\- ¿mamá? – pregunto - ¿papá? –

El niño se levantó de su cama y a pasos silenciosos se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, toco varias veces. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta estaba abierta.

\- ¿Dashi? – pregunto - ¿Dashi? –

\- Mmm, Hiro… vete de mi cuarto –

\- P-pero ¿Dónde está mamá y papá? –

\- Salieron, regresaran pronto – dijo embozándose con las mantas

\- ¿puedo dormir aquí? tengo miedo… -

\- Ve a tu cuarto Hiro – ordeno el mayor

\- Tuve una pesadilla –

\- Vete – exclamo

Hiro bajo la mirada, mientras que escuchaban como la puerta del frente se abría estrepitosamente. Tadashi se levantó de salto y tomo a Hiro de los brazos y lo oculto detrás de él y comenzó a salir del cuarto. A paso lento bajaron las escaleras, Tadashi al frente y Hiro aferrándose a su camisa atrás. Encontrándose con Cassandra, estaba en el suelo, al parecer sus piernas no podían más, estaba agitada, sudando, y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

\- ¿tía? – pregunto Tadashi

\- ¿T-Tadashi? ¡amor, es un alivio! – exclamo la mujer abrazando al menor, estrujándolo contra si

\- Tía Cass, ¿Dónde están mis padres? –

\- ¿Dónde está Hiro? –

\- Aquí – señalo el mayor donde estaba el pequeño pelinegro

Cass acaricio la melena negra de ambos niños, no tenía el corazón para decirles… todavía no, al menos a Hiro… Tadashi era mayor y serio para su edad, entendería todo. Hace algunas horas atrás la llamaron desde el hospital, habían encontrado el auto de su hermana y cuñado estrellado contra un árbol en la carretera.

\- Escuchen, sus padres… hicieron un viaje… no sé cuándo regresaran pero será muuuuuuuuuuuy largo - trato de explicar la mujer

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Hiro

\- Ellos… no me dijeron amor, solo… me pidieron que los cuidara a ambos –

La mujer nuevamente abrazo a sus sobrinos, ¿Dónde estaba mamá y papá? Esas eran las preguntas en la mente del pequeño Hiro. Pero la respuesta vino como balde de agua fría para Tadashi. Muertos, muertos, muertos, muertos, no podía procesar esa palabra, _sus padres murieron._

…

Hiro se encontraba frente a una ventana observando nuevamente los copos, desde que sus padres "viajaron" se quedaban con su tía Cass, esta aun peleaba por la custodia de los niños, por lo cual no se quedaban con ella aun, ambos estaban en un orfanato. Nadie sabía esto pero… Hiro si sabía que había ocurrido con sus padres, había escuchado la charla entre su tía y su hermano. Para ser solo un niño de 3 años había manejado las cosas como si fuera mayor.

Por otro lado, Tadashi estaba en un sofá, solo mirando a su hermanito… su única familia después de su tía… lo único que le recordaba, a sus padres. Debía asegurarse que nada le pasara, debía cuidarlo, justo como su madre le pidió, debía protegerlo. Era la primera navidad para ambos hermanos sin sus padres. Pero, ahí estaba Tadashi… él se encargaría de ser para Hiro padre y madre a la vez. Se acercó donde su hermano estaba sentándose frente a él.

\- Tadashi – susurro Hiro, era la primera vez que pronunciaba bien su nombre

\- ¿Qué? –

\- … ¿crees que mamá y papá nos vean desde arriba? –

\- Lo más seguro… están allá y desde ahí nos cuidaran a ambos –

\- Tadashi –

\- Dime –

\- ¿tú nunca me dejaras verdad? – pregunto

\- No – dijo sincero – yo nunca te dejare… siempre estaré ahí y te cuidare… siempre estaremos juntos los dos sin importar que –

\- ¿sabes cuál es mi deseo de navidad? –

\- No –

\- Eso… que siempre estemos juntos sin importar que… te quiero –

\- También te quiero – dijo sincero el mayor rodeando con sus brazos a su pequeño hermano

\- Y… ¿te casaras conmigo cuando seamos grandes? –

\- Si, si me casare contigo… - rio Tadashi

\- Te amo, Dashi –

\- También te amo –

Tal vez su familia era pequeña y un poco rota… tendrían sus alegrías y tristezas, Tadashi debía esforzarse para ser un buen hermano mayor, un buen ejemplo y darle las buenas costumbres que sus padres le enseñaron a él. Y en su mente con fuego quedo gravado aquella promesa que hizo a la tumba de sus padres. Siempre estaría con Hiro y querría, amaría y daría todo ese apoyo que necesitaba. Ambos hermanos miraron nuevamente la ventana, la nieve caía despacio. Hiro sonrió malicioso mientras iba a su closet temporal sacando ropa de invierno.

\- ¿y si hacemos un muñeco~? –

\- Jajajaja, ven… vamos a jugar – dijo Tadashi

El mayor se colocó su ropa de invierno al igual que su hermano, esta tarde se irían supuestamente con su tía, eso los alegraba. Ambos salieron tomados de la mano hasta el patio de aquella casa, mientras empezaban a formar un extraño muñeco grande. Todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando… su Tadashi estuviera ahí para amarlo.

 _Años después…_

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del chico pelinegro, apoyado en el marco de ventana miraba como la nieve empezaba a cubrir Paris. Aun esos momentos estaban en su memoria, a pesar de ser tan pequeño seguían frescos como si hubiera pasado ayer, en vez de hace años. Su Tadashi no estaba ahí, no estaba ahí como lo deseo y como lo prometió

\- ¿Hiro? – llamo Emiliana – ven ayúdame a poner el árbol –

\- Y-ya voy Lapis – sonrió de lado mientras secaba las lagrimas

\- _¿tenes algún deseo de navidad?_ – pregunto curiosa

\- Solo uno – susurro

Lapis sonrió triste, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a poner los adornos en el pequeño árbol navideño, no sabía por qué, pero Hiro le recordaba a un hombre que vio hace años, el pobre hombre estaba muerto y acababa de perder la vida junto a su esposa… esposa que raramente le recordaba a la tía de Hiro. Una tristeza se apoderaba en su pecho, negó rápidamente mientras seguía poniendo las bolitas de colores en las ramas.

\- _Feliz navidad Hiro_ –

\- Aun no lo es… pero… _feliz navidad a vos también_ – sonrió Hiro

Tal vez no pasarían la navidad con sus respectivas familias, pero se tenían el uno al otro, ambos se habían encariñado, Lapis ahora veía a Hiro como su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, y Hiro a Lapis como una loca hermana menor y mejor amiga. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón aun deseaba poder tener su final feliz al lado de su hermano, solo deseaba que su hermano pasara una feliz navidad… aunque no fuera a su lado.

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _Sono cosi fetiche che ti e piaciuto questo racconto mi rallengro nucho i toui commenti_**

 ** _(Le agarro de hablar en italiano, dios._.) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones._**

 ** _Saory Namino Fazbear les desea una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, que sus deseos se cumplan. Los amo._**

— **_Saory – Chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aclaraciones: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y Marvel, solo me pertenece la historia y los OC's_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

Tadashi POV. (En San Fransokyo)

Ahí estaba yo, en mi cama junto con mi esposa tras luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Fue una buena disculpa después de todo. Una gran noche diría yo…

\- Fue fantástico Tadashi – suspiro mi princesa

\- Lo mismo digo amor – suspire

\- Te amo, me alegra que ya no estés enojado –

\- No podría enojarme con MI ESPOSA –

Ella solo sonrió, abrazándome por mí el torso mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la rodee con mis brazos, dándole un beso en su cabellera rubia.

\- Te amo – dije

\- También te amo – suspiro ella

Me sentía bien que se nos pasara rápido el enojo, nos acabábamos de casar, ¡no podíamos estar peleados! Sentía su respiración relajada chocando con mi piel, se había quedado dormida. Yo suspire cerrando mis ojos, pero un pensamiento aun vagaba por mi cabeza – ¿Cómo estaría Hiro?-

Fin Tadashi POV.

Hiro POV. (En Francia)

Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para mí y la floja de Lapis que seguía dormida – y por su culpa llegaríamos tarde a la universidad – pero en fin, escuche pasos bajando las escaleras, era ella, estaba adormitada con el cabello en trenza como siempre pero con ojeras.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte

\- Buenos días, por cierto – dijo ella

\- Buenos días – dije – en fin… ¿Qué te paso? –

\- Te dare un consejo… si aún no estás preparado para ver un anime yaoi sin censura, NO LO HAGAS… mejor quédate con los que ves y con los mangas –

\- … -

\- No pude dormir… eso me traumo – dijo restregándose los ojos

\- ¿ok? Sabes que no te entiendo – dije

\- No importa – bosteza - ¿ya está el desayuno? –

\- Ya casi… siéntate – le pedí

Ella se sentó, mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz baja – ¿Quién la entiende? Yo no –

Fin Hiro POV.

Corin POV.

Estaba saliendo de mi apartamento, no dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo Luka cuando llegamos a su casa, me había dicho que me ayudaría a que Hiro se enamorara de mí. ¿Cómo la haría? Ni si quiera yo sabía. Pero dudo mucho que alguien a quien conozco de unos días se enamore de mí así como así.

\- Mientes… me haces daño, y luego te arrepientes – escuche una voz

Me voltee encontrándome con Luka quien escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos.

\- ¡buen día! – exclamo

\- Buen día – salude

\- Listo para tu clase para conquistar – sonrió

\- ¿seguro? – dije – pero no estoy seguro de que pueda funcionar –

\- Tu solo confía en mi – sonrió – he visto muchos animes yaoi para saber qué hacer en esta situación –

\- ¿ok? –

"Solo espero que funcione" pensé, Luka subió a mi auto mientras seguía cantando.

Fin Corin POV.

Lapis POV.

\- I really hate you stop getting in my way – estaba cantando muy animosamente mientras Hiro me veía raro - ¿what? – pregunté

\- Nada – dijo desviando la mirada

Ya habíamos salido de la casa y nos encaminábamos a la Universidad, yo solo me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi sensual canción.

\- When are you gonna decay. I want to throw you out, Just like my broken TV –

\- ¿dejaras de cantar? – pregunto Hiro

\- No – dije – solo acompáñame – sonreí

\- If you'll come back once more it shall be painful you'll see… I Hope you die in a fire! – exclamamos

\- ¿sabés? – dije – es una canción muy dedicable para alguien que te rompió el corazón y queres mandarlo a la fregada –

\- Te falta un tornillo – me dijo

\- ¿Qué te digo? Perdí la caja completa – sonreí

\- No sé por qué eres mi amiga – suspiro él

\- Por qué me amas, porque te amo… porque… por que el destino así lo quiso – sonreí

Hiro solo rodo los ojos, yo solo sonreí mientras seguía cantando. Al final llegamos, yo corrí rápidamente hasta entrar y buscar con la mirada a ver si encontraba a Luka – Senpai.

\- Deja de buscar a tu amor platónico – se burló Hiro

\- Mira quién habla, quien… - me detuve al ver su mirada diciendo "lo dices y te mato" – olvídalo –

\- Eso pensé – gruño Hiro

\- Oh, vamos Mrs. Ogro, estamos en Francia… la cuidad del amorsh~ -

\- ¿y eso que? –

\- Búscate a un buen seme que te de duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento… y mira con esa carita no costaría nada mijo –

\- … -

\- No me mires así, idiota… -

\- Deja de leer esas porquerías de revistas homosexuales… -

\- Lo hare, cuando te busques un buen seme bien macho –

\- Cállate – exclamo

Hiro salio corriendo, dejándome ahí abandonada (Okno) yo solo bufe, Tadashi no era el único hombre sobre la tierra; debo admitir que está bien bueno el tipo… pero ese no es el caso, debo de encontrarle pareja a mi amigo… o dejo de llamarme Pánfilo. Y ya tengo al candidato perfecto.

\- Que viva el Hiro x Corin – susurre para mi mientras sonreía macabramente

Fin Lapis POV.

Takumi POV. (Instituto de San Fransokyo)

Aquí iba a otro día más en este aburrido lugar, lo admito, extrañaba Japón no era lo mismo que Francia, pero el instituto era aburrido, por lo menos tenia a alguien con quien "charlar" no sé por qué, pero Leiko me cautivo desde que la vi, pero la muy canija no me hace caso… eso no durara mucho, tarde o temprano ella caerá rendida a mis pies… y luego la dejo como a todas y sigo con mi vida, pero había un inconveniente… un inconveniente con nombre y apellido: Tadashi Hamada.

Es que ese tipo no la dejaba en paz, bueno también los otros dos tipos: Wasabi y Fred. Pero Tadashi parecía quererla alejar de mí, esto me huele a que engaña a su mujer… por lo que escuche es casado, pero según él GoGo no nada más que su amiga. Creo que ya es hora de conocer a la dichosa esposa de Hamada.

Estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio dando vueltas y vueltas… estaba a aburrido; ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No podía andar por ahí acosando a Leiko, a demás no la veo desde que llegue, ¿molestar a los profesores? Nah, ¿caminar y conocer el lugar? Quizá.

…

Al parecer las mujeres son iguales, tanto como allá en Paris que aquí en San Fransokyo… ven a un hombre y ya no se le quitan de encima… digo… soy Takumi Kuroda, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de mí? Hasta yo lo haría. Dejando mi narcisismo de lado. Me quede quiero viendo una chica. Era bonita, rubia, delgada.

\- Hola – me le dije acercándome

\- ¿uh? Hola – saludo

Al verla de cerca, es algo morena, de ojos verdes y con lentes.

\- Así que eres el nuevo estudiante ¿no? –

\- Así es… Takumi Kuroda – salude

\- Aiko Hamada – sonrió

\- Así que entonces tu eres la esposa de Hamada – sonreí

\- Sí, soy su esposa – sonrió - ¿conoces a mi esposo? –

\- De hecho sí, me golpeo la vez pasada –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto

\- Nada, olvídalo… me preguntaba si podrías darme un recorrido –

\- Ehmmm, claro – asintió

Yo sonreí, ¿Por qué ligarme a la esposa de Hamada? Ligarme a dos al mismo tiempo… no sonaba mal.

\- ¿conoces a Tanaka Leiko? – pregunte

\- Sí, es mi amiga… ¿Por qué? –

\- Ten cuidado con ella, no vaya a ser por mala suerte… que termine por… quitarte algo –

\- ¿quitarme algo? – pregunto ella – oye, apenas te conozco… no tienes derecho a hablar así sobre Leiko –

\- ¿a no? – pregunte – está bien, como quieras –

Ella solo me ignoro y siguió dándome el recorrido, sería divertido hacerlas dudar la una de la otra.

Fin Takumi POV.

Daishi POV. (En Francia)

Veamos, mi plan para que Corin enamore a Hiro se pone en marcha, se llama: "el plan para que Corin enamore a Hiro y vivan felices por siempre y debo buscarle otro nombre" yo quiero mucho a Corin, lo amo… pero, la vida no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, a él le gusta Hiro y yo no haré nada para detenerlo. Solo quiero que sea feliz, desde que el idiota de Kuroda – San lo hizo romper hace tiempo con su antiguo novio no había sido el mismo, yo trate de animarlo y pensé que llegaría a verme de otro modo, pero siempre me dijo que yo sería como la hermana que no tuvo. Eso dolía, pero debía de dejar las cosas como estaban.

\- Bien, "Sensei" ¿estas escuchándome? –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte

\- Luka, despierta – aplaudió en mi cara, Corin

\- No seas inmaduro idiota, si te escucho ¿Qué? –

\- Te veré más tarde, quiero buscar a Hiro ¿vale? –

\- Vale – dije – que no se te olvide que tienes que violártelo en la 3era cita ¿eh? –

\- ¿Qué? no le hare eso – chisto

\- Si, aja – sonreí

Según mi sensual plan, Corin invitaría a Hiro a almorzar ellos dos solos, yo tendría que distraer a Lapis para que los dejara solos, no sería nada difícil hacer eso, solo invitarla a leer Mangas y ver uno que otro anime. Me encamine al laboratorio de Lapis, no quería que sospechara así que entraría normalmente.

\- ¡Hola Lapis! – exclame nerviosa, mierda

\- ¿uh? Ohayou Daishi – Senpai – saludo

\- Quería ver si querías ir conmigo más tarde, no lo sé… quizá en el almuerzo a ver unos animes –

\- ¡Claro! – exclamo - ¿Hiro puede venir? Quiero volverlo Fundashi –

\- ¡no! – exclame – e- es decir… pues… no creo que le agrade venir con nosotras… además… -

\- ¿Además…? –

\- Además… - tragué grueso – q-quiero pasar tiempo contigo, me caes bien –

\- _Y vos a mí_ – sonrió

\- S-si –

\- Déjame adivinar… quieres que Corin pase tiempo con Hiro –

\- … - ok, mi boca está abierta y creo que una mosca entro

\- ¡lo sabía! – exclamo – _oh, esto es la hostia, tía_ – exclamo

\- ¿c-como la sabes? –

\- Por favor, tengo 15 años… sé muy bien cuando un chico quiere tirársele a alguien… y Corin le trae ganas a mi pequeño Hiro –

\- … -

\- Y como ni la tía o el hermano de Hiro están aquí… mi deber es cuidarlo como si fuera mi propia vida, así que… ¿Qué intensiones tiene Corin con mi amigo? – dijo seriamente

\- ¿divertirse? –

\- ¡aja! – exclamo apuntándome de cerca – pues dile a Corin que quiero hablar con él… no saldrá tan fácil con mi Hiro –

\- ¿enserio? –

\- … Pffff, ¡obvio no! Yo quiero que Hiro olvide a… a una persona que lo hizo sufrir… así que quiero que salga con Corin –

\- Uh, pues… C-Corin quiere invitarlo a almorzar, y se supone que debo distraerte para que los dejes solos –

\- Amiga, no preocupes… yo los dejo solos y solo grabare su sex tape cuando pueda ¿ok? –

\- Jajajaja, está bien –

\- Y dime… ¿Qué opinas de Jonjou Romántica? –

\- Me gusta – sonreí

\- Nos llevaremos bien –

Ok, mantener a Lapis "distraída" listo, solo falta que Corin invite a Hiro.

Fin Daishi POV.

Corin POV.

Suspire antes de tocar la puerta del laboratorio de Hiro, me sentía nervioso el hecho que saldría en una "cita" con él… bueno yo no lo llamaría cita, más bien una salida de conocidos tratando de ser algo más, Luka decía que era hora de conocer otras personas, y bueno… conocí a Hiro y eso me basta.

\- ¿Bonner – San? – pregunto Hiro abriendo la puerta

\- H-hola Hamada – San – salude – quería… digo… quiero… es decir… me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo –

\- ¿una… cita? – pregunto

\- ¡n-no! D-digo… e-es como una salida entre amigos –

\- Entonces Lapis puede venir ¿no? –

\- ¡no! – me miro extraño – d-digo… ella saldrá con Luka –

\- ¿con Daishi – Sama? – sonrió – bien por ella, en fin… si saldré contigo –

\- ¡genial! E-es decir… bien, almorzaremos en un café del centro –

\- ¿está bien…? – sonrió – te veo allá Bonner – San –

\- Co… rin – dije antes que cerrara la puerta en mi cara

Bufe frustrado, pero sonreí al instante ¡tendría una cita con Hiro! Bueno una salida entre "amigos" pero ya sería un avance. Mi celular empezó a vibrar, era una llamada de Luka.

\- Hola –

\- _¡Corin Bonner dime que paso!_ –

\- Ya, calma… acepto – suspire

\- _¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ –

\- Cállate – le pedí

\- _I can´t! no puedo creerlo saldrás con él… ¿puedo ser la madrina en su boda? –_

\- ¡¿Cómo que…?! – suspire – Luka… solo voy a salir con él… no inventes nada –

\- _No te prometo nada_ – le escuche reír – _haces una pareja linda con él… ¡que viva el Horin! Ese nombre no es permanente sigo buscándole uno –_

\- Ok, ok… recuerda que debes mantener a Lapis distraída –

\- _Vale, vale… lo sé… ¡no me presiones!_ –

\- Ok –

\- _Pero no te preocupes… ya la tengo donde la quería… tu descuida y déjamelo a mí_ –

\- Gracias Luka, por eso te quiero – sonreí

\- _Si… y… y yo a ti… adiós_ – corto la llamada

Yo mire confundido el móvil ¿Por qué corto así? Bueno… no importa, tengo que esperar hasta el almuerzo para estar con Hiro.

Fin Corin POV.

Daishi POV.

Le corte la llamada de golpe, yo sabía que me quería y lo tengo claro… pero no del modo en que yo le quiero. Suspire guardando mi celular en mi bolso y volví mi vista a Lapis.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte – oh, sí, si estoy bien.

\- Aja.

Lapis me miro no muy confiada… y sabía que me sacaría la verdad o si no me cachetearía. Ambas salimos del laboratorio, y Acosta – San lo cerró, íbamos a la biblioteca… ahí nadie sospecharía que leíamos Mangas.

Fin Daishi POV.

Lapis POV.

¡Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar! ¡Lo sabía! Luka – San está enamorada de Corin – San… ¡este es el mayor descubrimiento que he hecho! Bueno no… que mal. ¡¿Bueno que todas las personas del mundo tienen que estar enamoradas de personas que están enamoradas de otras personas haciendo su amor no correspondido?! Dios, gente… hay más personas en el mundo. Y ahí iba yo de metiche a preguntar.

\- Luka.

\- ¿Qué? – me miro.

\- ¿te gusta Corin?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo – n-no.

\- Aja, estas actuando igual que Hiro cuando lo chingo diciéndole que está enamorado de su hermano.

\- ¿está enamorado de su hermano…?

\- ¡ese no es el punto! ¡no cambies de tema mija!

\- L-lo siento… es que… si, yo lo quiero… pero el a mí no.

\- Amiga díselo – le dije tomándola de los hombros, me costaba… era mal alta que yo la muy…

\- No puedo Lapis… a él le gusta Hiro… y yo le ayudare a que Hiro sienta lo mismo que él.

\- Eso es un acto lindo e idiota a la vez… yo solo me enamore una vez, algo pasajero… pero entiendo el dolor que sientes… también Hiro sabe lo que se siente.

\- Hablando de eso… ¿está enamorado de su hermano?

\- ¡no me cambies el tema canijo! – exclame – ok, es tu decisión… no la mía…

\- Tú lo dijiste… es MI decisión y YO decido ayudar a Corin a conquistar a Hiro.

\- Eres una… - suspire – ok, vámonos.

Fin Lapis POV.

Narrador POV.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Corin estaba frente a su auto esperando a que Hiro saliera, estaba un poco nervioso, solo esperaba que no le tacharan de pedófilo por salir con chico de 16 años y el teniendo 20 y acercándose a los 21.

\- Bonner – san – saludo Hiro saliendo por la puerta

\- ¿eh? Hola… Hiro – saludo el castaño

\- ¿listo? –

\- Sí, hay que irnos – sonrió el mayor e intento abrir la puerta de su auto

\- Si no es mucha molestia quiero caminar – dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿caminar? ¡uh, está bien! –

Corin empezó a seguir a Hiro, este empezó a caminar sin ni siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía.

\- Ehmm, exactamente… ¿A dónde vamos? – quiso saber el oji – caramelo

\- No lo sé… yo solo te seguí – rio Corin – ejem, perdón… digo, iremos a uno de los mejores cafés de Paris –

\- Está bien –

Esta vez Corin fue el que empezó a caminar seguido del menor, Hiro suspiro… quizá Lapis tenía razón… debía de dejar a Tadashi en el pasado y enfocarse en su presente.

En San Fransokyo…

Mientras tanto, Takumi y Aiko seguían con el "recorrido" por la facultad, Honey le enseñaba los lugares e instalaciones de la universidad y de vez en cuando charlaban sobre algunas cosas…

\- Entonces Hamada – San tiene un hermano – dijo Takumi

\- Aja, se llama Hiro… el tomo el programa de intercambios de la universidad… tu viniste aquí y él se fue a tu antigua universidad –

\- Ya veo… ojala le vaya bien con el amargado de Bonner – Sama –

\- ¿Quién? –

\- Un antiguo compañero, él se encarga de darles los recorridos a los nuevos estudiantes –

\- Entiendo –

\- Sabes Honey, me caes bien… eres sumamente agradable… y muy hermosa por cierto –

\- G-gracias – se sonrojo la rubia

\- Lástima que tengas esposo –

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber ella

\- Por nada –

Takumi le ofreció su mano a Aiko, está la estrecho; se escuchó como alguien carraspeaba, ambos se giraron encontrándose con un Tadashi no muy contento.

\- Hola, querido Hamada – San – dijo con sarcasmo Kuroda

\- Aléjate de mi esposa Kuroda… -

\- Tu aléjate de mí Leiko, Hamada –

Tadashi solo gruño apartando a Aiko de Takumi para llevarla a su laboratorio, ¿Qué había querido decir Takumi con que se alejara de Leiko? Se preguntaba Honey.

\- Tadashi… ¿Qué quiso decir Takumi con…?

\- No le hagas caso… -

\- No… dime la verdad… -

\- …-

\- ¿acaso hay algo entre tú y GoGo? –

\- ¿Qué? Honey no seas paranoica –

\- No soy paranoica – bufo – solo quiero saber qué quiso decir con eso… -

\- Kuroda – San molesta a GoGo, siempre coqueteándole y… -

\- ¿y eso que? ¡¿acaso te molesta?! –

\- ¡Claro que no! Digo… si, pero por que no soporto cuando un tipo se quiere pasar de listo con una mujer –

\- GoGo sabe muy bien defenderse… no debes cuidarla a ella… no debes preocuparte por ella… preocúpate por tu esposa… y por nuestra futura familia –

\- Aun no decidimos en tener hijos… -

\- Ese no es el punto… no me cambies de tema –

\- … discúlpeme señorita Miyazaki pero tengo que llevar unos papeles al otro piso – dijo Tadashi

El pelinegro salio del cuarto dejando a la rubia sola, esta solo gruño por lo bajo; miro el lugar topándose con una foto de Hiro y Tadashi cuando niños, solo miro con el ceño fruncido al Hiro de la foto y volcó el cuadro.

En el café…

Akihiko estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos temblorosas… no se atrevía a entrar al café… este estaba un poco vacío, suspiro decidido y entro.

\- Akihiko, hola – saludo Cass

\- H-hola – sonrió el peli plata

\- Espérame, ya casi termino de atender a algunas personas –

Akihiko asintió dirigiéndose a una mesa para sentarse, desde ahí miraba como Cassandra atendía a los demás, suspiro por centésima vez, ya una vez que la castaña rojiza termino de atender a las personas se sentó junto con el mayor.

\- ¿a qué se debe la visita de mi querido novio? –

\- B-bueno… yo quería… yo… quería… -

\- ¿quieres un poco de tarta de manzana recién sacada del horno? –

\- No… digo… si… pero –

\- Pero no muy poca lo sé – chisto Cass dirigiéndose a traer la tarta

Akihiko bufo, esta mujer siempre en las nubes… pero aun así la amaba y estaba decido a formar una familia con ella.

\- Aquí tienes – sonrió Cass dejando el plato con el postre

\- Arigato gozaimasu –

El hombre encajo el tenedor en un trozo llevándoselo a la boca, ¡Dios, sí que sabía bien!

\- Sabe delicioso – dijo el Ichijou

\- Lo sé… el mejor chef de San Fransokyo me enseño – guiño un ojo la mujer

\- Oye… hay… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… -

\- Claro, dime –

\- Veras yo… - dijo levantándose para ponerse arrodillado frente a ella – Cassandra… tu… ¿tu… quieres…? –

\- ¡Hola señorita Cass! – saludo Abigail entrando de improvisto

\- Hola Abby – saludo Cass levantándose de su lugar

\- ¿aun tienes tarta de manzana? –

\- Bien sabes que si~ canturreo la mujer

Akihiko se levantó frustrado, que esa niña no sabía tocar, bueno es un café… los cafés siempre están abiertos y disponibles… tal vez algún día podría declarársele a Cass.

En Francia…

\- Es un hermoso lugar – dijo Hiro mirando a todos lados

\- Lo sé… te dije que sería uno de los mejores cafés de Paris…

\- ya veo –

Hace unos minutos habían llegado al café que Corin indico, ahí estaban los dos sentados en una mesa con las cartas del menú. Corin no podía estar más que feliz al estar solo Hiro y él, ahora tendría una oportunidad de conocerse mejor, luego se declararía y luego vivirían por siempre felices, con dos hijos… no, mejor tres, con un perro, no, mejor un hámster… ¡no! Mejor un gato, amaba los gatos.

\- ¿puedo tomar su orden? – pregunto una voz masculina

\- Claro… yo quiero… - dijo Corin quedándose helado al ver al mesero

\- ¿Corin? – pregunto el mesero

\- ¿Dante? –

 _Fin del capítulo 4._

* * *

 ** _Uhhh, misterio… Okno, lamento tanto la tardanza y que el capítulo sea muy corto, ¿Quién será Dante? Okno ya es obvio quien es… bueno agradezco mucho sus reviews tratare de contestarlos por PM... muchas gracias, nos vemos luego._**

— **_Saory N. Cipher_**


End file.
